


The Ache for Home: Part Four

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Wolf Tales from the Haven [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00 Agents - Freeform, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Flirting, Hacker Q, Implied/Reference Drug Use, M/M, Occasional fluff, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Psychological Torture, Q is a Holmes, Rape/non con elements, Sex, Torture, Wolf Change and Partial Change, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: And the wolf saga continues....





	1. Chapter 1

Q looked up from his monitor and sighed, rubbing at his eyes. The new office still smelled of fresh paint and it was starting to make him slightly queasy. Or perhaps that was the lack of sleep. Alec stopped behind him and rested his hand on Q's shoulder, smiling slightly when Q turned automatically to press his nose into the bend of Alec's elbow.

"No luck?" Alec asked. "You should take a break. In fact we all should. You've been staring at that screen for hours and if James huffs much more over his spreadsheet I'll have to throw something at him."

James' blond head raised from where it was bent over his laptop and glared. "Alright for you... I have to make all of this balance, and surprisingly, budgeting wasn't in my skill set as an agent. That was your job..." He grinned across at Q who was now almost purring as Alec's fingers kneaded a knot of muscle in his neck. 

Wanting in on this new found contact, though it wasn't completely natural yet, James pushed back his chair and stood with one arm loosely around Alec's waist, peering at Q's screen. "Last confirmed location, Istanbul? Did that come from An official route or Mycroft?"

Q made an irritated noise. "Neither. Sherlock. Mycroft must have discussed it with him however and he keeps emailing me teasing little tidbits in an effort to get me to agree to dinner. So far I've ignore him. Other than to follow up on Istanbul, obviously. If Jimmy was there, he's long gone."

Just then Q’s mobile began ring as another email from Sherlock popped through. “Now he’s calling too…” Q rolled his eyes, sighed and grabbed it up. Even before he could say a word his brother had started the conversation. “Lunch tomorrow” 

“Sherlock. No. I can’t have lunch with you tomorrow.”

“Why not? We have things to discuss.” In the background Q could hear John chastising Sherlock. “He’s your brother, Sherlock. The one you are wanting to get to know. Be nice. Don’t demand. You’ll scare him away already.”

“Sherlock,” Q began drawing his brother’s attention back to him. “I’m not even in London, even if I wanted to have lunch with you.”

“Why aren’t you in London? You work in London, not out. Where are you?” Q could hear John urging his brother to be polite. “But he is my brother, John. One doesn’t need to be polite to one’s family all the time.” And John muttering about how he doesn’t know why he even bothers….

“I’m in still Scotland with James and Alec. Even if I was in city, Sherlock, I have a job that I just can’t walk away from. We would have to plan a luncheon a few days in advance.” Q sighed as he paced the room. Wolf whined and paced. Neither were completely comfortable with the proposition of being close to his brother once more.

“The other items I wanted to discuss with you aren’t important now. What have those Neanderthal alphas of yours whisked you away to Scotland for that is taking so long?”

“I wouldn’t talk about choice of alphas, Sherlock. Yours is lacking also in so many respects.” 

“Give me the phone, Q. I’ll tell your brother to fuck off.” Alec reached out for the mobile but Q waved him off. 

There was a brief silence and Q could picture his brother standing still, evaluating, deducing why Q would willingly travel to Scotland. "Oh don't even try spouting your rubbish at me" Q said impatiently before Sherlock could resume the conversation. Wolf huffed also, sensing the other over the familial link they couldn't ever escape. It made Q growl and Alec stepped up, again waving his hand for the phone.

"When are you back?" Sherlock said finally not bothering to hide his irritation. John continued to mutter in the background. "I need to see you. Gabriel would like to join us also."

Q rolled his eyes and sighed. His best friend's continued obsession with his brother was annoying. But Gabe needed something to occupy his time since losing his job, and although he huffed and grumbled at Gabe's enthusiastic babbling about the wolf project, he was glad he had found something he could get involved in while Greg was working.

"I expect to be back in London next week, Sherlock." Alec circled his waist and rested his chin on Q's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck. James looked questioningly at the pair. First he had heard of it, but Q waved a hand at him signalling reassurance. "Plans tend to require flexibility. Work can be unpredictable. But, if possible, we'll arrange lunch." He grimaced. "Or perhaps dinner. You can ask all your questions then and I'll consider an exchange of Information."

Q finally managed to get his brother off the phone. “If I must have dinner with him you are going to be tortured also. Will need you there to keep me from killing him.” Q commented to Alec. 

“Not my brother,” Alec chuckled. 

Q rolled his eyes as his partner. “But I'm you wolf, Alec. Alpha protects wolf.”  
He smirked leaning back against Alec’s broad chest. 

“You're going back to London?” James questioned coming to stand in front of them, reaching up to tuck a dark wayward curl behind Q’s torn ear. 

“You knew I couldn't stay here permanently… Not just yet.” Q looked up at his alpha trying to reassure him the trip back to London was not forever. “I’ve already pushed my limit with M this trip. R emailed me that the grumbling has begun.”

James nodded and tried to hide his disappointment, already turning away, but Q disentangled himself from Alec and wrapped himself around James instead. James startled, still not quite accustomed to the hugging but relaxed into it with a grin.

"I suppose I have plenty to keep me occupied here for a week or two. The contractors get on well with Kincade but I'm not sure he can crack the whip when needed." He patted Q's folded hands that rested across James' belly. "Maybe... If you two have no strong ideas about it, I can start decorating our bedroom? Painting, sanding the floor..."

"As long as it has a big enough bed, I don't care what it looks like" Alec laughed, heading for the door. "I'll start dinner. You two... Talk." Alec grinned and waved a hand at the pair disappearing down the hall.

"Are you ok with me going back? And taking Alec too? I mean, I guess I could go alone, he could take a few more days..."

James turned Q in his arms, resting his hands on the dark haired man's shoulders and holding him slightly away from him. "Alec goes too." He said sternly. "If Jimmy is on the prowl I'm not allowing you to be in London alone. Besides... He'd pine. A mournful wolf howling around the place would attract the neighbour’s attention."

"I'd be alright by myself James." Q started but James shushed him. 

"You're not going back alone. No arguing. Remember we are handling this as pack. Not alone." James wrapped an arm around his slim waist and pulled in him closer. "Besides, you wouldn't get any work done at all if Alec stayed here. He'd be calling or texting every 15 minutes to make sure you were alright." 

"We'll be back as soon as we can. Talk every day. " Wolf snuffled at the fur around alpha's neck pushing into him. 

"Oh don't worry. Kincade and I will probably be calling you all the time to explain this or that in the schematics you drew for the new buildings." James places a kiss on the dark curls draping down over Q's brow before nodding to the kitchen. "We'd best supervise or we will be remodelling the kitchen because Alec set it on fire."

Over steak - cooked to perfection to Q's delight - and jacket potatoes - not quite done, using the new microwave - they discussed plans for the remaining few days together at Skyfall. Alec and Q both planned to run, making the most of the wide open spaces and good hunting. James was persuaded to join them the following evening.

"I will miss being able to run whenever we want. Just stepping out of the door and changing" Q commented, topping up their wine glasses. "It feels we're just finally understanding what it means to feel Pack and we're separating again."

"Me too." Alec stretched and leaned back in his chair. Now we've spent time here I don't want to wait too long to come back."

James beamed at them both and raised his glass, saluting his two lovers. "To us. To Pack. And to the future of Skyfall. I hope as well as becoming a successful facility, it also becomes a haven for us."

"Gabe would love it up here. I'm not sure he's ever run outside of London." Q was looking forward to London, and home, but he too could sense an eagerness to come back north.

"Bring him with you". James drank, eyes peering over the rim of his glass cautiously, assessing Q's mood. London was Q's home now. His job, his friends, his life, was all there. If anything would stand in they way of him eventually settling in Scotland it would be that.

Q chuckled, unaware of the tension. "Maybe I will. Yes. In a few weeks, when we come back for a weekend. I'll bring him too. You won't mind, will you Alec?"

Alec glanced over Q's shoulder briefly at James. He knew what game he was playing. Trying to smooth the way for Q to be more comfortable with seeing Skyfall as home. "Only if I don't have to chase both of your skinny furry arses all over the country side worrying about what trouble you are getting into."

"Maybe Greg would come also. He never takes a break either and I'm sure he would jump at a chance to be away from my dick of a brother thinking he can order him around." Q stabbed a bite of bloody meat on his plate pulling it though the barely warmed juices before looking up at James. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Stay as long as I can. Has to be this way for..." 

Q wasn't quite sure what to say. Searching for words that would not sound too emotional. The past few days all three had been consciously making an effort to be more tactile, more wolf outwardly with each other. To be pack. It was pulling on his feelings of how pack should be, as in the Boston Pack. 

"Besides, I don't think M is quite done with me. She'd still just as soon lock me away in a cell as talk to me." He added trying to change the subject and the emotional direction of his words. 

James allowed the change in conversation direction with just a brief smile at Alec. "Watch your back with M. The old witch isn't above giving you a taste of a cell just to prove she can." James clasped Q's shoulder briefly as he went to fetch another bottle of wine. "And it's not beyond probability she will send Alec out as soon as possible just to get him away from you."

Alec scowled and pushed his plate away. It was obvious really but the thought brought him no pleasure. Not with Jimmy out there, and able to get to Q so easily within the walls of MI6. Security would be even tighter but Jimmy was like smoke, there and gone without notice.

"I can make myself scarce for a few more days until we get settled back into the flat. Q can make arrangements for a car" Alec held up his hand when Q opened his mouth to protest "no arguments Quartermaster. You're not going out alone, at least until we know Jimmy's whereabouts. If he's off causing trouble elsewhere in the world, I'll consider relenting."

Q sighed. He would work on Alec once back in London when he didn't have the backup of another Alpha nodding his head also. He already had a mental list of tasks for his search for Jimmy, and with reluctance he knew he needed to talk with both Sherlock and Mycroft.

There was plenty to be done in his usual work also, and although he'd kept up to date with emails, projects needed to be signed off and a particularly sensitive mission for 004 was due to begin in a week that needed preparation. Q itched to be back to start reviewing the intelligence for himself


	2. Chapter 2

“I don't know why I agreed to have Gabe and my brother over here for dinner.  It must me some underlying masochistic tendencies attributed to bring a Holmes.  We find great pleasure in torturing our siblings.” Q ranted and waved his wine glass around as he pulled table service out do the cupboard with the other hand readying for their guests to arrive.  “This is so not going to go well.”

“Better to have dinner with them here Q than to cause a scene in a restaurant somewhere.” Alec smirked at his younger partner who was becoming more frazzled with the passing moments. “At least if everything becomes a complete cock up you can have the satisfaction of throwing the wanker out of your own flat.”  Wolf paced and whined, anxious. Alpha huffed at his ears as wolf passed. Alex reached out and grabbed Q by the elbow as his paces past him, pulling him in, platter pinned between them clutched in Q’s hands. 

“Q. Calm. Dinner will be fine. And if it comes to it, I'll shoot him for you. How’s that?”  Alec grinned down at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Ta Alec.  That would be very satisfying.  Would be better if it was Mycroft, but for know Sherlock will do.”   Q couldn't help but laughed at the lopsided grin staring down at him just as the security cameras activated showing Gabe coming to the front door of the flat with Sherlock and John in tow. “Oh bloody hell, they're here already.” Q sighed. 

“I'll get the door while you try to contained your “masochistic tendencies” a while longer.” Alec chuckled.  He watched Q head back towards the kitchen thinking that his only goal for the evening was to try to keep Q from drinking too much and completely unleashing his anger on his brother.  Alec unlocked the securities on the front door and opened it to the group. 

“Hey old man.” Gabe greeted him. 

“Toddler.”

“Agent.” Sherlock stepped inside with a brief nod.  Sherlock stiffened slightly as alpha presence registered with him.  

Alec smiled at him more of a cold agent smile than an Alec Trevelyan smile.  “Brother is in the kitchen Sherlock. Do I need to warn you to behave?” Alpha loomed over wolf.  Sherlock hesitated for a moment before turning without another word and headed towards the kitchen area.  

Alec turned back towards the door where John stood outside still waiting to be asked to come inside.  The only one of the group honouring pack protocol of another pack’s territory. Alec had not pushed but strong alpha presence had kept wolf outside claimed territory. 

“You're welcome to come in John.  God knows I am going to need some adult company this evening once the children start to bicker.” Alec nodded to inside the flat.  “Fair warning mine’s already drinking.” 

Loud voices erupted from the kitchen.  “We’re going to eat dinner and talk Sherlock.  At least let me try not to burn dinner before we start.” They could hear Q’s voice echo through the flat.  

“All I said was Holmes’ do not cook.” Sherlock’s voice followed.  

“Which just points to how little you actually know about your own sibling.” Q threw right back at him.

“Q! Rein it in!” Alec growled.  Alpha snarled and pushed against wolf.  Wolf pulled away but growled low at other pack wolves.  

“I'll contain mine if you can contained yours.” John sighed. “Sherlock. We talked about this!”

“Fuck we are in for a long evening.” Locking the entrance Alec stalked off towards the bristling brothers. 

Gabe had already helped himself to a drink and was perched on the counter grinning at the verbal tennis between the two brothers.  "I can't believe how alike they are when they're both pissed off" he chuckled at Alec who prodded him in the back to make him jump down from the counter.   
  
"We are NOT!"  Q glared at him waving a wooden spoon indignantly and splattering sauce across the worktop.   
  
"Unlikely.  We have not spent enough time together to echo one another's mannerisms" Sherlock scowled and pushed a hand through his hair in a very Q like gesture.     
  
Gabe giggled.  "Maybe we should put this into our study, Sherlock?  Now we have two sets of siblings to compare..."   
  
"I think not". Sherlock muttered haughtily shrugging out of his coat and thrusting it at John.   
  
"I'll just hang this up, shall I?"  John rolled his eyes and turned to Alec for directions on where to hang their outdoor things.  He picked up Gabe's jacket from the back of the sofa where he'd dumped it too.   
  
"How do you live with such a neat freak?" Gabe chuckled, poking at one of the pans to see what was cooking.     
  
Sherlock looked puzzled.  "John's military precision does not interfere overly much with our day to day existence.  We have an unspoken agreement that he may arrange the flat as he wishes. As long as he does not disturb anything belonging to me."   
  
"Q is equally untidy.  See... Something else you have in common"  Gabe teased, skipping out of the kitchen before Q could yell at him. 

“And you,” Q pointed at Gabe with the wooden spoon “are not going to even consider studying siblings.  You and Emma may be close but that is not the case with the three of us at all.” he waved a hand in Sherlock’s direction.  “He and I may share the same bloody genetic patterns as siblings along with Mycroft, god forbid. But as far as familial connections, there is an immense lacking in that area so not enough data to study.

“See… they even talk alike.” Gabe smirked at Alec and John  “Enough data to study as far as I’m concerned.”

“Best quit while you are ahead, Gabe,” Alec huffed at him as he moved around to counter in hopes of getting a calming hand on Q.  

“That is one of the things that I would like to discuss with you, Zaquary,”  Sherlock began as John moved to the end of the counter so he could place himself between the two brothers if needed.  “You refer to the wolf pack in Boston as your family. Brothers and sisters there. I don’t understand the dynamics of this pack.”

“You wouldn’t Sherlock” Q sighed.

“Easy Q.” Alec urged refilling Q’s glass knowing it might not be a good idea, but did it anyway.  Alpha huffed against wolf’s ear. Fur brushed against fur sending a brief shiver through the younger man.

“The Boston Pack is family, Sherlock.  A real family. Something neither you are Mycroft will ever understand because you live in that dysfunctional group that Mycroft likes to refer to as a Pack.   And on top of it, the three of us never had what you could call a normal functioning family to begin with… ever.”

Sherlock looked thoughtful, rather than perturbed by Q's outburst.  "You're referring to family in the conventional sense? A father and mother? Siblings?  Yet there is no genetic link." He paced to the far side of the kitchen and back again, stopping directly behind Q who was tending a pan.  "We have parents. A shared sibling. Yet you do not consider us family. Why?"   
  
"Why?" Q spun in place, brandishing his wooden spoon like a weapon.  Alec immediately stepped into his personal space and curled an arm tightly around Q's waist, not quite restraining him.  Alpha growled at wolf, urging him to get his hackles down.    
  
"When have we EVER been a family in any sense of the word?  I haven't had meaningful contact with our parents since I was twelve years old!  I haven't had a relationship with my siblings... Not a cordial one at least... Since Mycroft changed me at sixteen!  Until recently I thought you didn't give a shit about me, and then I thought you were dead! Tell me what I should be feeling about that?"   
  
Wolf snarled, fur bristling, at the intruder.  The other wolf sat and regarded him curiously, unafraid.  He cocked his head and whined at the angry little wolf that growled at him.     
  
John touched Sherlock's elbow.  "Do you think we could actually eat dinner before you two argue?  I'm starving, and whatever Q is cooking smells good." John smiled in Q's direction, and though John was not alpha, wolf felt a calming, stabilising presence in the room.  "What can we do to help?" The short man asked with a pleasant smile, ignoring the scowl of the detective.   
  
"Why don't you refresh everyone's drinks?" Alec pointed to the array of bottles on the counter top.  "Ice is in the freezer. Lemon and lime in the fridge. I'll have red wine for now, as will Q."

Q turned back towards the cupboards leaving up against the sink.  His hands grasp the edge of the sink until his knuckles turned white trying to calm himself.  He needed patience which was so hard to have with either of his brothers. However, he needed to get through this dinner with Sherlock.  Satisfy some of Sherlock’s interests in the Boston Pack and himself, if they were going to get any cooperation from either Sherlock or Mycroft in regards to information on Jimmy.

“Alright Q?” Alec stepped up beside him offering him his refilled glass of wine.   Alpha brushed against wolf. Fur against fur. Calming. Pack.

Q glanced up at Alec and nodded briefly.  “Yes. I can do this.” Taking the glass from Alec he turned back to face their guests.  “I apologize for my briskness. Things have been awkward lately and this,” he waved a hand at Sherlock, “Is all new to me.  Strange.” The apology was really directed at John who seemed to be a fairly decent fellow even though he had that brief moment of delusion with Mycroft.  Q shuddered inwardly at even the thought of it.

“See, I knew we could do this.” Gabe smirked who dared wander back within reach of the wooden spoon. 

“Oh don’t you start,” Q snarked at Gabe.  “I’ll revoke your invitation to go out with Moneypenny for fruity concoctions.”

“Might want to rethink that.  Think you’d lose out in the long run too.” Gabe chided bumping shoulders with his wolf brother.

That brought a grin. One thing Q could not resist was a night out with Gabe and Moneypenny, particularly once their female Companion had gone home.   
  
"I'm trying to be nice" Q smiled at Sherlock but it was a wolf baring of teeth without a growl.  Sherlock hummed. "Understand that acquiring siblings this side of the world was not something I anticipated."   
  
Alec had finally deemed it safe to move away and was directing Gabe to carry salad and condiments to the table.  John still hovered near Sherlock. If anyone could turn the evening into a disaster before it was properly begun, it would be Sherlock.   
  
"Why don't we continue the conversation once we sit?" John urged his partner, steering the taller man away from the kitchen, towards the dining table.   
  
Alec vetoed all questioning until their first course was eaten, something John thought wise also.  As soon as Q laid his cutlery on his empty plate however, Sherlock pushed. The remainder of his meal aside.   
  
"Tell me about the Boston pack and your position in it."

“Sherlock!” John sighed rolling his eyes.  “Just don’t pounce on your brother.”

“It’s fine, John.’ Q waved him off with a slender hand that very much resembled one of Sherlock’s if one was comparing.  “Ground rules first brother dear. If I am to answer your questions about the Boston pack, myself being wolf and participate in this research that you and Gabe have been collection, then I get to ask a favour of you in return.  That’s the deal. Take it or leave it.” 

Sherlock leaned back in his chair, staring at his younger brother not blinking for what felt like an eternity before blurting out.  “Alright. Fine. Now tell me about the Boston pack and your position in it.” 

Q thrust his empty wine glass in Alec’s direction.  “Are you sure, Q?” Alec gave him a look.

“Positive. Please.  Would you rather I move on to the vodka or scotch now?” Alec held up his hands in surrender before taking the empty glass from him.

“There isn’t much to tell Sherlock.  And I don’t know what you are referring to by my standing.  I’m wolf and the youngest in the pack still as far as I know.  I am the adopted son of the Pack Alpha, Maxwell Lewis. Mycroft dumped me on Max after he turned me.  Max took me into his family. Got me through the remainder of my teenage years as one of his own.” Q watched the thoughts churn around in his brother’s head knowing there would be more pointed questions to come.  “I’m far from being anything in the Pack hierarchy, if that is what you are asking. I’m far from Alpha.”

“That’s not what Richard says about you, Q,” Alec slid his refilled wine glass back in front of him.  He says you have an uncanny ability to know what is going on with the pack, to sense the emotional status of the pack.  And from what I have witnessed, you can shut wolf away and down like no one else I’ve encountered either.”

Q glanced up at Alec wide eyed.  “Richard said that?”

“Who is this Richard?”  Sherlock questioned. looking from Alec ot Q.  “His standing in the pack?”

“Bloody hell, Sherlock.  Do I need to draw you a flowchart of the Boston pack.” Q took drink of his wine.  It was going to be a long evening.

“That would be most helpful if you could do that.  Maybe Gabe could assist.” 

"Sure, I can take notes if you like?" Gabe smirked at Q and then yelped when wolf nipped at wolf.    
  
"Interesting" Sherlock observed the physical reaction to the wolf action, sensing Q as his brother and Gabe as his pack mate.  "And yes, if you would... This is all excellent data for our research."   
  
Q growled and shoved his chair away, storming out of the room. "Q?"  Alec was on his feet, alpha reaching out to wolf, fur in fur, but before he could follow Q reappeared and slammed a notepad and pen on the table in front of Gabe.   
  
"Here! So I don't have to repeat myself!" He took another gulp of his wine and sat. "So... Pack Alpha is Max. His wife, Rosalyn, is Alpha female. None of their children are wolf.  Richard was Pack Alpha but stepped down in favour of Max. He still..."   
  
"Why?" Demanded Sherlock with one eye on Gabe's notes.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why did he stand aside? Did they fight and Max proved stronger?  In my research an Alpha leadership battle is normally to the death, or the victor chases the other from Pack territory.  Why is Richard allowed to stay?"   
  
"He's family. Pack.  A guiding hand with a lot of experience. Why would we want to lose that when he is happy to remain?" Q was genuinely puzzled. "Evicting loyal and capable pack because they decide to retire from leadership is crazy."

“But it would divide loyalties within the pack.” Sherlock stated as if he knew that would be the case.  

“Sherlock!  Richard and Eleanor are like everyone’s grandparents.  That's how they treat me. Would you throw…” Q stopped before going any further because he didn't want to hear his brother’s answer. 

“Just where are you getting the data you are basing your assumptions on Sherlock?  From the way Mycroft works? Or are you comparing to real wolf tendencies?” Q started trying to rein his frustration back in again.  Alpha pushed at wolf. Alec gave Q’s thigh a light squeeze trying to ground him again. “If you are referring to human pack tendencies, you are forgetting to figure in human intelligence.  Oh I forget, that may not be the case with the London pack.”

“Time out.  Back to pack hierarchy please.” Gabe waved his notepad at the Holmes brothers.  “Time to fight later after we gather data.” Q continued layout no out the structure of the Boston Pack for Sherlock and Gabe.  Detailing out Max’s Second and Third. Who handled newly turned members. Who arranged Pack gatherings. Everyone’s basic duties in regards to the function of their pack family structure.   Stalling off any further questions from his sibling until that was all charted out for him on paper. 

"Tell me more about these skills that your Alpha referred to" Sherlock demanded finally.  Alec, who had been chatting quietly with John, was instantly alert at wolf's spike of anxiety.  The shaggy alpha sidled up to the small black wolf, giving him space but letting him know he was present.  The large wolf sat, alert and waited.   
  
"I... I'm not sure what..."  Q tried to clear his thoughts and evaluate what Alec had told them earlier.   
  
"Understanding the emotional state of pack?"  Sherlock pressed. "Emotion is not something we Holmes indulge in.  It makes us weak. Caring is not an advantage."   
  
"So I was told from a young age" Q said hotly.  "Mycroft made it very clear in fact. An expert in ensuring I learned not to care!"   
  
"But you did.  Do." Gabe reached for Q's hand across the table.  "If you didn't you wouldn't still be so angry." Wolf flinched when the small dark wolf snarled at him but stood his ground.  Gabe curled his fingers insistently around Q's and shrugged. "Mycroft fucked you both over. Makes sense to me that you unite against the Prick."

“I, for one, would like to see Mycroft Holmes fucked over for what he has done to Q,” Alec moved over laying a hand on

Q’s shoulder letting Alpha presence gently flow over him.  “But our contact with London pack will remain as limited as possible, present company excluded if that is what Q wishes.   We have no desire to interfere with the functions of the London Pack.” It was often that Alec exerted his alpha status but it could be felt by every lesser wolf in the room realising that he could bring each and everyone of them to submission if he decided to push the matter. 

Wolf cringed laying down at alpha’s feet whimpering wanting to roll over and fully submit. “A little too alpha, Alec.” shuddering running through him. “Your turn to rein it in.” Q smirked wolf fulling present in his eyes after the feel of Alec’s alpha had flowed over him.  

“Wanker.” Alec chuckled placing a kiss on top of his head not caring that the had company. 

“Questions Sherlock.  Continue.” Q turned back to his brother’s inquisition.  

Sherlock pulled over the notes and diagrams that Gabe had made.  “I still do not understand how a Pack functions adequately with so many alphas present and there not be constant power struggles.”

Q sighed, wolf passing through his eyes briefly, not going unnoticed by Sherlock.  John could see him mentally making a note of something. “Because Pack is an extension of family, ran as a family unit.  Which I am understand is something you may never understand.” Small dark wolf snarled at larger wolf in frustration. Gabe squeezed his hand, their fingers still intertwined.  Fur brushed against fur. Sherlock noted that his brother’s alpha did not seem to object to Gabriel’s open contact. And why was this man his brother's aloha and not Mycroft? Another factor to question.  

“Sherlock can you just accept for a moment that it does.” John spoke up not really a question but more of a statement for Sherlock to do it and move on. 

“The Boston Pack is well respected across the packs located in the States. There are connections with other packs outside the States also.  Max is a well respected, fair pack alpha. Richard also as ex pack alpha. They are both deferred to when difficult situations arrive in pack business throughout other packs for advice.”

“I want to meet this Maxwell Lewis.   Observe the Boston Pack.” 

"They aren't test subjects to be observed, Sherlock."  The thought of introducing his brother to his family made Q uneasy.  Mycroft had caused enough strife over the years swanning in and out of Q's life like he had a right to cause upset. Introducing another brother didn't seem to have any benefit. "And it's not like we are local. To get a feel for how the Pack works you would need to spend time there, and that's not possible."   
  
"Why?"  Sherlock frowned.  "I have no commitments here that cannot be postponed.  John survived for two years without me. He can manage a separation of a few weeks."   
  
John looked like he would dearly love to punch the detective in the face.  "A bit not good, Sherlock" he snarled, small sandy wolf bristling at taller pack mate.   
  
"Or you could come with me, John."  Sherlock arranged his features into a passably contrite expression.  "A holiday. A working holiday."   
  
Alec touched Q's hand lightly where it gripped the edge of the table.  Alpha flowed through the touch calming the small wolf. Gabe squeezed his other hand, wolf huffing along wolf's flank.    
  
"Let them go Q. Max can deal with anything. And maybe someone from the London pack observing a functioning pack would be a good thing. It could help the wolves under Mycroft.”

Sherlock continues with his questioning until he has pushed Q to his limit and Alec had to call and end of the evening before things turned into an all out fight.     
  
After seeing their guests to the door, Alec discovered Q had retreated to the garden now clutching a bottle of vodka.  "No. Just no. " Q snarled his mind back to the debate about Sherlock visiting the Boston Pack. "The Boston pack is not for him to study like insects."  He paced the garden drinking right from the bottle. Wolf paced and whined.    
  
"Q!  Not your call." The younger man turned towards him wolf presence fully in his eyes.  "If he wants to petition Max through proper channels to visit, it's Max and Richard's call.  Not yours." Alec stepped in his path blocking his pacing and took the bottle out of his hand.  Alpha pushed against wolf. Huffed against wolf's ragged torn ear. Q folded himself into Alec's arms burying his face in Alec's chest and inhaled deeply, scenting.     
  
"Trouble and disruption follow my brother constantly.  I can't inflict that on the Boston Pack."    
  
"I would say Max and Richard are very capable of pulling Alpha on Sherlock.  They cause even James and I to stop and think. And if they can't, I'm sure Eleanor could put any alpha or wolf in their place with just one look.  Scary old grandmum." Alec chuckled burying his nose in the younger wolf's dark curls.    
  
"Yes, Eleanor won't stand for nonsense."  Q gave a weak smile and tried to take back the bottle, but Alec held it out of his reach.  "And yes I know Sherlock is no match for the whole pack... I just..."   
  
Alec took a drink and held him close waiting for Q to spill whatever was in his head.  His free hand stroked the base of Q's back, wriggling under Q's shirt. After a long pause that Alec didn't interrupt Q said "Sometimes I feel that all I've been is trouble for Max and Rosalyn.  I was dumped on them, angry and hurt, and spent most of my early years as wolf being a pain in the arse. If it wasn't for Natty... Well, even he couldn't keep me out of trouble in the end. Since then most have my contact with them has been troublesome.  And now I'm going to unleash Sherlock on them. Fuck, Max will think I hate him."   
  
Alec chuckled and handed back the bottle.  Wolf vibrated with frustration and paced like he was trapped.  Alpha whined quietly and lay down. He would only step in if wolf failed to settle himself.  "Max knows you love and respect him Q. He's dealt with Mycroft often enough and though there's no love lost, he will treat a visiting wolf cordially.  You explained the protocols to him, now it's up to Sherlock to make the approach."   
  
"I know."  He sighed deeply and pulled a face, walking away from Alec to plonk himself on the garden seat.  "At least he agreed to set up a meeting with Mycroft to share intelligence on Jimmy. It's like I can feel him out there... Waiting...  I need to be prepared. We need to as pack."   
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  Alec sat beside him and gazed into the dark garden.  Alpha protects wolf. Q venturing into London pack territory unprotected raised his hackles.   
  
"No" Q squeezed his hand.  "This is my job. My family.  I can do this without killing either of them."   
  
"Blood family maybe, Q" Alec said softly.  "But James and I are your family now."

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Q reluctantly called for a meeting between the three Holmes brothers.  He kept insisting to Alec that if they three of them met in the same room together it would surely bring on the apocalypse, who kept insisting that for the sake of their pack the meeting needed to happen.  Wolf whined, hung his head low glared at alpha. One of the major problems with them meeting was a location. Q refused to meet at Haven which was of course Mycroft’s choice giving him an unfair advantage. Alec refused to allow him to go to Haven unescorted also.  

Sherlock stated that they could meet at his and John’s flat but once again Alec refused because it was London Pack territory as far as he was concerned.   Meeting out in public was not a wise choice either, they all agreed on that. 

It was finally concluded that they would be at Q’s flat.  For one thing, it was secured. They could have a private conversation there.  And Mycroft considered in neutral non pack territory because he still refused to acknowledge that Q was not longer part of the London Pack.    They choose to meet on the upcoming Tuesday evening. Alec refused to leave Q alone in the flat with his two brothers, but promised he would be discreet, hide on another level and not interfere with their meeting unless things got too out of hand. 

Q paced the kitchen on Tuesday evening as the time grew closer for Mycroft and Sherlock to arrive.  Wolf paced and whimpered. Alpha sat back on his haunches watching wolf become more frantic. Q stopped pacing in front of the refrigerator and starting to open it.  “No drink Q.” Alec chuckled as he sat at the counter watching. “That won’t help the situation. You can drink with me afterwards while you tell me what cock ups your brother are.” 

“I know… I just.”  Q started to pace again.  “Haven’t been in the same room with both of them since I was 12.  Not completely sure I want to do it now.” Alec an arm as he paced by him pulled him into stand between his knees. 

“You can do this Q.” Alec lifting his chin up with two fingers forcing Q to see his eyes, Alpha vividly prominent there. .  “You can stand up to Mycroft. And Sherlock for that matter. Just remember, you are not longer under Mycroft’s claim. You have alpha’s.  You belong to us, Q.” 

The doorbell rang and Q tensed.  Wolf let out a low nervous growl that made alpha lick his torn ear.  Alec leaned forward and kissed him briefly. "You know what you want to ask them.  Stick to the data and don't let them needle you. I'll be downstairs. Reach for me if you need resilience."  Q nodded and Alec stood, moving to the door. "I'll let them in. No hospitality, unless you feel it would benefit your discussion."   
  
Alec opened the door and stepped into the path of Mycroft who was about to stalk past him.  "Regardless what you think of our pack status Holmes, this is my home, and therefore my territory.  I insist the proper etiquette is observed between alphas."   
  
Mycroft gave a thin supercilious smile and rested the tip of his umbrella just beyond the threshold.  It was an affectation, no rain was forecast. Alec wondered if there was something more to it, a weapon of some kind, and resolved to take it from him.  It was only polite to relieve one's guests of their outdoor wear.   
  
"Your status as pack has yet to be established.  I would be careful if I were you Trevelyan. London is still our territory.  This little patch of property gives little freedom to the rogues within our midst."  The smile never wavered though his blue eyes became like ice chips.    
  
"Oh for goodness sake Mycroft, stop posturing."  Sherlock stood on the step below him, hands buried deep in his pockets, a frown wrinkling his brow.   
  
"Very well.  The Alpha of the London Pack requests permission to enter the territory" his mouth twisted "of this so called pack."   
  
Alec stepped back and held out his hand for the umbrella.  With a smirk Mycroft handled it over, followed by his overcoat.  Sherlock removed his own and slung it over a coat peg himself, nodding to Alec and walking directly into the living room where Q waited.

Q motioned to Mycroft and Sherlock to have a seat in the living room area remaining lingering at the edge of the room between there and the kitchen, having room to pace.  “You know where I am if needed,” Alec gave his hand a quick squeeze as he passed heading off to the far end of the flat. 

Q turned back to where his brothers were seated.  Wolf paced and snarled at intruders in his home territory.  “Unfortunately to sound rather cliché, I asked you to come here to discuss a rather common enemy we seem to have obtain and how information that we all three hold can be beneficial to each other in eradicating this problem.”

“Rather melodramatic, aren’t you little brother,” Mycroft leaned back in his chair crossing one leg over the other.  Alpha took a step towards wolf. Wolf growled threatening at alpha. 

“If you think I am being melodramatic Mycroft then you have no idea what we’ve been through or what he truly wants.” Q snarled at his eldest brother the conversation off to a bad start already.

“I have no idea what you are referring to Zaquary and Mycroft stop it.  Your posturing is not going to help this conversation be productive at all.” Sherlock started.

“How can you not know who I am talking about Sherlock,” Q paced the room looking from one brother to the other.  “Oh I understand now. You haven’t said a word to him, have you?!” pointing a finger a Mycroft. “Still playing game between us.  I’m talking about Jimmy. Moriaty. Obviously Mycroft hasn’t bother to tell you that James and I both have had the pleasure of his company.  And, he’s made contact again.” Q glared a Mycroft catching a slight change in his brother’s expression at the mention of contact once more.

“What are you keeping from me, Mycroft? Some plot of your own on the side that you think will benefit the British government in some ridiculous way.”   Sherlock jumped to his feet snarling at his older brother. “What do you mean the pleasure of Moriarty’s company? Tell me?” Sherlock turned to his younger brother now demanding answers. 

Q squared his shoulders, turning his attention away from Mycroft's carefully schooled look of unconcern.  Q had noted the tightness around his brother's eyes however, but he doubted it was concern for him. Sherlock was waiting impatiently, his leggy wolf circling.   
  
"Oh for goodness sake, Sherlock, sit!  You're giving me a headache." Alpha aimed a half-hearted cuff at the tall wolf that he easily dodged, snarling at his brother.   
  
"Tell me what happened.  Leave no detail out." Sherlock demanded.  "Moriarty is an extremely dangerous individual.  It stands to reason MI6 would be sniffing around him.  What is your interest?" Without giving Q a chance to speak he continued muttering.  "Where was he hiding? He went to ground, but I made sure every last cell was destroyed, I'm certain of it." He paused in his pacing staring blankly at the wall, lost in thought, one slender hand extended, flicking from left to right as though scanning through touch screens of data.     
  
Q watched him curiously, grateful for the chance to gather his thoughts to recount their experience as dispassionately as possible.  He glanced at Mycroft who rolled his eyes.    
  
"Sherlock?  Sherlock!" The thin red haired man snapped, jolting the detective out of his trance like state.  "we shall hear from you presently. Zaquary, you have the floor."    
  
Q glared and steeled himself.  "The interest was personal, not professional, although I was initially targeted in my workplace. An explosion which caused the death of my superior and resulted in my promotion to Quartermaster.  You understand, that these details are not to be repeated?"   
  
"Obviously". Sherlock finally sat, lounged back in a low armchair legs stretched out and ankles crossed.  For all his posture was relaxed, Q recognised the alertness from childhood. Sherlock would take in everything while appearing not to be interested at all.  "Continue." Wolf settled into an alert position between the small black wolf and his alpha.   
  
Small black wolf wiggled nervously where he sat.  Q could not help but pace when thoughts of his time with Jimmy where drought to the forefront again.  “It started out with when I was attacked in the park by the rogue. Thinking back in it I’m not sure if he meant to kill me then or if it was just to terrorise me.”  One hand nervously drifted to deep scar his belly as the words spiked out. “After that I was continually stalked for months. Unseen rogue. Just the lingering scent of wolf.”

Sherlock glanced at his elder brother, eyebrow raised as their younger sibling paced the room.  “There was never any indication what he wanted. I thought he was after Intel. Wolf was just a coincidence.  It wasn't until later that I realised he was after me, for my skills. Just biding his time. And being wolf and a Holmes just made his interest even more heightened.”   Q stopped his pacing at the garden door and stood silently looking out it for a time, back to his siblings. 

“James was just newly turned.  Sent out on a mission, which turned into an utter cock up that was my fault.  The Intel had been tampered with and altered. Moriarty took James. Tortured him.  Leaving him in a half changed state for days.”

“I don't understand.” Sherlock interrupted standing to pace the room himself.  “Why your alpha and why you? What could you offer him?” 

“Sit down Sherlock!  Let Zaquary speak” Mycroft snarled at him.  Alpha snarled at curly brown wolf. 

“His interest isn't all about you Sherlock!”  Small dark wolf snarled at snapped at wolf. “It's about all of us!  He wants to take all three of us down. Especially Mycroft. I'm his way into the kingdom.  To bring it all tumbling down and Mycroft with it.” Q rounded on his eldest brother. “You do owe me Mycroft for just not having you over to him completely.”

“Stop!” Sherlock came to stand next to his younger brother.  “I want to know more. All of it.”

Q took a deep breath, nodded and tried to continue.  “Moriarty had joined forces with an individual named Raoul Silva, a former MI6 operative out for revenge.  They tortured him, but all the while it was just to lure me into the open.” Q swallowed hard a shudder running through him as Jimmy’s voice cooed in his ear again. 

“I needed to free James.” Q stared directly at Mycroft, wolf flared in his eyes.  “I traded myself to Moriarty for James’ release. I spent time in his cells meeting his demands for time until I managed my own escape.”  Wolf howled and whimpered curling into itself. 

“Zaquary?” Sherlock questions the emotional state that was rising in his younger brother, hand hovering over a slim boney shoulder.  Green wolf eyes turned up to his older brother with a shake of his head. He couldn't go into details openly with either of them now.  Pain and distress still to near the surface. 

“He wants into Mycroft’s inner files, his power holdings which will give him access to everything he wants.” Q managed to stammer out.  

“I thought he was gone or given up.  I know I hurt him when I escaped.” Q’s hold on his emotions was beginning to wane.  “But a little over a week ago, I received a video message from him threatening to come find me again.”

“Alright Q?”  Alec had appeared at the outer edge of the kitchen.  Alpha pushed against wolf huffing at his ears sensing wolf’s distress, ready to place himself between his wolf and non pack wolves in their territory.  

Q's eyes were pure wolf when he looked at Alec.  Wolf cowered in on himself, tail curled beneath his body, echoing the hunched posture of the thin young man.  Alec growled at the outsiders. "I think we're done here." He stood between Q and Mycroft, scowling at the bland expression of the ginger haired man.  Sherlock still hovered by his younger brother's side, hand raised as if to comfort him, face clearly showing he wasn't sure how.

"No."  Mycroft stood and smoothed his suit.  "There are facts, rumours and speculation we all need to be aware of, to try to determine the full picture here.  Sherlock, you were certain the entire network was destroyed. Neither of us could find any evidence to the contrary."  He gave Alec a cordial smile but the ice chips of his eyes never melted. "Until I became aware that Zaquary had accessed my systems from foreign soil."

"You knew?" Q turned on his brother.  "And you left me there?"

"The situation needed to play out, little brother.  Besides, I had been warned to back off, I believe. You were protected by not one, but two, alphas.  Was I to ride in and save you and put their noses out of joint?" He glanced at Alec whose face was like thunder.  "I assume you can offer us a drink, Trevelyan? Zaquary has shared his information. It is appropriate we should return the favour."

Alec gave Q a look but Q only nodded.  Wolf still cringed and pushing against alpha.  “His network was obviously still active and running from what I could see. You and Sherlock obviously missed something somewhere.’ Q began.

“We couldn’t have…” Sherlock protested.

“Well, the video Q received from him was current.  There were things mentioned in that have occurred since the time James and Q spent at his hands.  James confirmed it also.” Alec interrupted offering a drink to Sherlock that he waved off. “You obviously missed something in your intelligence gathering.” Alec smiled coldly at Mycroft handing him his drink.

Mycroft pulled out his mobile and sent off a quick text.  “My assistant is going to pull all current intel referring this matter and have it sent to us.”

“Bloody good that is going to do us.  You were wrong before.” Alec muttered from the kitchen where he was pouring himself a glass.

“Zaquary, would you allow us to view the video you received?” Sherlock approached his younger brother.  “It might help us…”

“No!”  Q and Alec blurted out at almost the same time.  

“But…”

“No Sherlock.  I can’t…. just...”  Q began. 

“Answer is no Sherlock unless Q and James both give their approval.” Alec reiterated.

Others bits of information were thrown around between the brothers that seemed to have no determined direction for them to proceed.  “So we just wait around and see what his next move is going to be? Doesn’t sound like a very promising plan to me at all.” Q sighed.  “Unless your PA comes up with something more interesting Mycroft, I would say we are at a stalemate at the moment.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Q’s phone had rang with a familiar Boston stateside number.  Alec, Sherlock and Mycroft were engrossed in wolf posturing arguing over Information that Mycroft's PA had sent to them.  “I need to take this,”

He waved the mobile at Alec who gave him a small nod and had stepped out into the cool night are of the garden to take the call.  It was going on 9 pm in London which meant it was almost 2 am in Boston stateside. Anytime a call from the states came in the middle of the night, it couldn’t be anything good unless it was coming from Nathaniel’s number.   Then it was Natty being lonely and needing contact. 

“Richard?” Q answered the phone concerned.

“No, it’s me son.”  Eleanor’s voice was unexpected on the other end of the line.  Q immediately assumed the worse.

“What’s happened to Richard, Eleanor?  Is it alright?” Q panicked fearful in the worse possible thinking.

“He’s fine Zaquary.  Upset and angry, but fine.  There’s some trouble brewing at the farm though and your mother needs you here.  There is a full pack meeting called for Saturday Eve. Is there any way you can be here?“ Eleanor sounded concerned and upset.  It wasn’t like her. If anyone stayed calm in all situation, it was Eleanor. Q knew if Eleanor was asking it must be something important.  He couldn’t and wouldn’t deny her or Rosalyn anything they asked of him.

“You know all you need to do is ask, Eleanor.  What’s happened?” Q knew if Eleanor was asking it must be something important.  He couldn’t and wouldn’t deny her or Rosalyn anything they asked of him.

Q listened quietly while Eleanor related the entire story of what was happening at home growing angrier as her tale unfolded.  “And just so you know, Richard doesn’t know I’m calling you to come home for this meeting. What he doesn’t know, won’t hurt him and won’t make him angry just yet. But I’ll deal with him later.  You’re part of the family. You should have been notified. You’re needed here. Your mother needs you at her side.”

He had remained silent through Eleanor’s entire story until the end.  “What the fuck is Max thinking?!” he blurted out. Wolf whined and paced growing agitated.

“Language, son.” Eleanor cautioned him, ever the grandmother. 

“Yes, ma’am,’ Q sighed. “I just don’t understand.” By now he was pacing the garden space along with his wolf.  “He can’t do this. It goes against everything Max has tried to build as a pack family. I can understand his anger but what’s done is done.” 

“You and I both know how bull headed Max can be when he gets something set in his head.  Thinks there need to be a pack tribunal and all sorts of things now.”

Q scrubbed a hand over his face trying to clear his thoughts for a moment. “How’s Rachel, Eleanor?  Is she alright?” Wolf stopped in pacing suddenly trying to push out to family pack but the distance was too great.

“She’s fine, Zaquary.  You know how things can be at first, but she’s fine.  I’ll tell her you asked about her. She’s missed you, you know.”

“Fuck…” Q muttered to himself. “Eleanor… Tell Rachel I’ll stand for her at Pack meeting.  It’s only fitting. I think my situation may have been the catalyst starting this train of thought in her head.  And she shouldn’t stand alone. Please tell Rosalyn too.”

“Are you sure you want to take on Maxwell, son?”  Eleanor cautioned. “You know how he is.”

“Yes, Ma’am. It's my right.  This is important. Family.” Q replied immediately with no doubt in what he was getting ready to do.   Of course he was leery of Maxwell Lewis. Who wouldn’t be? But he was not the same 16 year old pup that Max had taken in abandoned either.   “I’ll make arrangements and be there for the Pack meeting. Let Rosalyn know please and give her my love too.” Wolf growled into the darkness at nothing.

The door to the garden suddenly opened and Alec’s shadowed form appeared in the doorway. “Q?  Alright? I could feel… What the fuck is going on?” Taking one look at the younger man’s face Alec came to stand beside him immediately and Sherlock appeared in the doorway also.  Alpha brushed against wolf snuffling into the fur at his neck checking to make sure he was alright. 

Q shrugged out of Alec's embrace with a grimace, but he did at least squeeze his fingers apologetically before pushing past Sherlock back into the kitchen where he headed straight for his laptop.   
  
"Q?"  Alec stepped behind him and wrapped an arm around Q's waist and peered over his shoulder.  "Talk to me. Was that Boston?"   
  
"Call James.  We need him back here as soon as possible.  Pack business" Q snarled under his breath, eyes flicking rapidly down the list of flights he had brought up on the screen.   
  
"Boston? That's your adoptive family."  Sherlock stood at the other side of the kitchen counter trying to gauge the sudden shift in mood in his younger sibling. "Are you intending to visit soon?  It would be an opportunity for me to visit also and survey the Boston Pack."   
  
"Not a good time, Sherlock" Q snapped.  He turned in Alec's arms. "Well? Call James! Now!"   
  
"Not until you explain why you just booked three seats to bloody Boston without even consulting me!"  Alpha nipped at the agitated young wolf, trying to get him to focus. Wolf snarled back, ears flat, in turmoil.  "Pack business? This is your family, Q, but you're talking like a fucking alpha squaring up to an opponent."    
  
"It's Rachel.  She persuaded one of the Pack to turn her."     
  
Alec swore.  "She's just a kid, Q!  Who the fuck would go against Max to do that?"   
  
"She's been voicing her pro-choice opinions to anyone who would listen.  It would seem she had supporters. At least one, anyway."   
Q felt sick that he could have been responsible for putting the idea in her head.  "We need to go for the full pack meet. I need to stand for her."   
  
Mycroft stood by the table smirking. "Yet another young wolf Maxwell failed to control properly.  He seems to lack discipline over his pack at times."   
  
"Fuck off, Mycroft" Q and Sherlock said simultaneously.  Q offered his brother a fleeting smile.    
  
"As you wish.  I was ready to leave anyway.  Come along, Sherlock." He headed for the hallway, pausing to look back at Q.  "One thing you should remember Zaquary... You left the Boston pack. You have no right to stand for anyone there any more."

"I so fucking hate him," Q growled as the front door to the flat closed.  Wolf snarled at leaving other wolf pack. "Especially when he is bloody right.   Bastard."    
  
"You didn't leave Boston of your own accord Q." Alec came to stand beside him pulling him in trying to calm his younger partner.  Alpha snuffled at wolf pushing him to the ground.    
  
"No I didn't but he is right.  Wolf has chosen new alphas. New pack, even if it is dysfunctional." Q sighed leaning into Alec.  "This is a serious also, Boston pack gathering called. Basically a tribunal. Things will need to be done within pack protocols."   
  
"Fuck Q. The last time we were in Boston, we were a disaster." Alec sighed recalling what a mess they all still were when they had returned to London. The thought crossed his mind that Maxwell Lewis would probably never take them seriously as a pack.    
  
Q was already running through pack laws in his head that he could recall. "We need to call James now.  This has to be done properly. " The words had hardly been out of his mouth when his mobile began to ring.     
  
"He probably felt you freak all the way up there in that godforsaken wasteland. " Alec chuckled.  "He's in alpha panic mode."


	5. Chapter 5

Friday evening found Q sitting with head in hands on a bench seat in the airport.  Alec rubbed his back soothingly and chuckled. "If you need to throw up again do you think you could make it to the bathroom first?"   
  
"Fuck off, Alec" he grumbled, kneading his temples.  The medication James had given him to get him on the plane left him drowsy and queasy as it began to wear off.   
  
"Ready to go?"  James stood over them, scanning the airport.  It was possible Nathaniel or any of Q's family would realise he was in Boston, even shielding him as they were.  Q insisted they make a formal approach to Maxwell as Pack, preferably before they did and both alphas had agreed. If they were to be taken seriously they needed to appear United and strong.   
  
They had chosen a hotel rather than ask to stay at the farm. Subsequent conversations with Eleanor had revealed that even Maxwell and Rosalyn were at loggerheads over the issue.  With a large pack gathering it was unreasonable to impose on them also, family or not, and it stung a little that but for Eleanor's contact, no one else had bothered to call Q to let him know what had happened.   
  
Q turned over in bed and found he was alone, no warm bodies either side of him. "Good, you're awake" Alec's voice from across the room.  "Nathaniel and Richard have both been calling your mobile. We have to assume one or other has sensed you. Hopefully not your presence here, but enough to put you in their mind.  Do you want to call them?"   
  
Q shook his head.  "Best not. It's going to be difficult enough this evening standing on the opposing side.  If they have warning I'm here they may change their plans."

Q had constructed a generic email for the Skyfall pack from Scotland of Scotland that could not be identified as coming from any of them.  James has made formal contact and request to pay their respects to the Boston Pack as they had delegates in their territory on business. Q had included not only Maxwell in the email, but Duncan as Max's second, Joshua as his third and Richard as former alpha and still respected elder throughout the packs Stateside.     
  
It wasn't long before they received a very formally worded reply back from Joshua stating they would be welcome to visit, to please contact him when they would be in the area to make arrangements for a meet.     
  
"Do we reply Q?"  The three of them huddled around Q's laptop reading the email.    
  
"No.  We've approached and asked for permission.  Pack alpha of standing replied welcoming us.  That's all we need." Q stood from the desk his laptop rested nervously pacing the hotel room, one hand tangled in his hair nervously.  "I don't know if I can stand against Max in this."   
  
"Of course you can.  You're ours now Q. Not his wolf anymore." James reached out and stopped him as he wandered by, turning him cupping his chin in a calloused large hand. "We are in this together, as pack.  Alec and I will stand with you." Wolf drifted in Q's eyes and was met by the brush of fur from not one alpha but two.    
  
Alec came up behind him wrapping an arm around his waist.  "Time to get ready for this mission." James gave him a curious look. "Well it might as well be.  We are certainly planning it out like one" he smirked at James before putting kiss on the back of Q's neck.      
  
"Keep that in mind Q.  We may be pack but we are also 2 Double O agents and their Quartermaster.  No pack has as much experience, skill and cunning as us, together." James smiled down at him.  "Time to gear up, Quartermaster. Suits are hanging in the closet."


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf paces and whined stopping often to push at alphas or snuffling at their fur.  Q was agitated in the back seat of the rental Hummer, the closest thing they could find to satisfy Alec’s need comparable to a Range Rover.  “Will you stop it back there, Q! Do we need to pull over and regroup?” Alec snarled at him. Alpha pushed roughly against wolf.

“And if you don’t quit fussing with your tie and jacket you are going to look as if you slept in it for days.” James joined in.   James turned around in his seat to make eye contact with the younger man. “You said yourself that we need to present a unified pack. Calm down Q.” He urged him reaching back to lie a hand on his leg.  “Look what we’ve been through already. Confronting Maxwell Lewis can’t possibly compare to any of that.”

“You have no bloody idea…” Q sighed. “But you are right.  United pack front.”

Alec turned on the road that would lead them to the long lane leading up to the Lewis Farmstead and Boston Pack Territory.  “How do we want to play this out, Q? Drive directly up to the house?”

“No.  Stop at the end of the lane entrance.  There is a pull off just before the lane begins.  Park there. If we are going to do this according to protocol to the letter we shouldn’t venture any further onto foreign pack land other than to wait at the end of the lane without permission being granted.” Q took a deep breath and sighed before continuing.  “We need to let the walls down and let alpha and wolf feels mingle, the connection needs to be open. Surely it will get someone’s attention at the farm, more than likely Richard and Max.”

Alec pulled the Hummer over, parked and got out of the vehicle.  “Weapons left in vehicle or not?”

“Oh lets not add fuel to an already explosive situation, Alec.” James snarled at him.

“I was just asking.”

Q crawled out of the back seat, coming to stand in front of his alphas.  Alec pulled him in pressing his nose to Q’s dark curls as Q buried his face in Alec’s chest inhaling deeply.  Alec reached an arm out for James, pulling the three of them into a close embrace, heads pressed together. Q curled an arm up underneath James’ jacket seeking contact with his alpha.   Wolf pressed against alphas who had him trapped between them protectively.

After a few moments Q stepped out of their embrace still feeling the warmth of alphas pressed tightly against wolf and wolf strongly prevalent in his eyes.  “We’ll wait here. Myself in front. Both of you behind me. Wolf protects alphas.”  
  
"They're coming" Q said softly, scanning the dark driveway with keen wolf eyes.  He raised his face and scented the breeze turning his head left and right. "Ease off the alpha please.  I want to feel who is out there."  
  
"Are you sure Q? It will announce you loud and clear."  James wolf had also come to the fore but the golden alpha waited still and alert at wolf's shoulder.  
  
"I'd feel happier if I knew who and how many" Alec growled and the Words had the edge of teeth.  
  
"Four" James said.  "Two to the left. One in the open heading down the drive. One waiting at the head of the lane."  
  
"Six."  Wolf stepped ahead of his alphas and waited with head bowed respectfully for the familiar wolf to come into the light.    
  
"Zaquary?  What the hell are you doing here?"  Joshua stood square with his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets.  "Natty swore he felt you but I said it just couldn't be."  
  
Alec and James moved up behind Q, letting the other wolf know he was protected.  Alec could feel several pairs of eyes on them and recognised the feel of Payton, Toby and Jasmine.  
  
"The Skyfall Pack were granted a formal meeting with the alpha of the Boston Pack.  My alphas and I would visit with Maxwell and attend the full Pack gathering that will rule on a matter of offence against Pack."    
  
Q's manner was submissive but his voice was strong.  Joshua dropped his guard and let his wolf flood the younger man's senses, but Q didn't even flinch. "It is not the place of another pack to interfere in our business"  
  
Joshua gave a signal and four wolves slunk into view, dropping to the ground with tongues lolling. James flashed a grin at one of them who waved her tail in greeting.  
  
"As a former wolf of the Pack, I would expect to receive welcome here."  Q finally met Josh's eyes defiantly. "And as the adopted son of the alpha pair I would hope my parents would wish to see me. I'm aware of the trouble that has occurred Josh.  I want to see Ros and Rachel."  
  
"Let them in Joshua" a tired voice sounded from behind them and Richard limped into view.  He seemed older and frailer than Q recalled but he came forward to greet the visiting alphas with a deceptively firm handshake.  "James, Alec. Maxwell will receive you but this is a serious situation that I advise you to stay out of." He turned to Q with a grim smile.  "Visit with your mother, son. Rosalyn will be glad to see you. Ellie too."

Josh turned and headed back down the lane towards the farmstead.  “Walk with me son.” Richard smiled at Q but his face looked worn. “You’ve been missed. Your mother will be grateful you are here.”

Q walked slowly along with Richard, respectfully offering an arm to the older man as they chatted. “Eleanor called me Richard.”

“I assumed so when we felt you out there and by the look of satisfaction on her face.  Ellie tries to protect those she claims as her own in her own way.”

Alec and James followed a few feet behind Q and the elder alpha but still within protective distant.  Shaggy brown alpha and golden alpha on alert wary of the others around them. The others trotted along behind them never making an aggressive move lest the offend visiting alphas.  

“You’ve changed son.  All three of you have.” Richard commented slowing down their pace a little.  “Your wolf has changed, evolved. Strong alphas behind you also.” Q shrugged in acknowledgement not sure how to answer Richard.  He was right. They had evolved. Wolf wanted to whine. Q forced it back.

“How bad is the situation, Richard?”  Wolf snuffled at older alpha brushing fur against fur seeking the familiar scent of the elder.  

“As bad as I’ve ever seen it.  Your mother and Ellie can tell you the entire story.  I need to stay distanced if possible, son. I can advise but I can’t openly cross Max on this.  Pack law must be followed.” They had reached the edges of the home yard boundaries. Nathaniel appeared at the far corner of the house scenting the air as he came around from the large back yard.  

“I knew it was you.” Nathaniel started to head towards Q eyes full wolf and a smile creeping up on his face.

“Nathaniel!” Joshua cautioned as he came into view with Max at his side.  Nathaniel backed away but mouthed “later” to Q as he did. Richard gave Q’s arm a squeeze before stepping away from the younger man.

James and Alec stepped up directly behind Q letting alpha envelop him. With a deep breath, Q blinked once, slow and owlishly, wolf taking over his eyes as a slight visible tremor ran through him.  He stood in front of his adoptive father dressed in a black tailored suit, waistcoat, grey shirt and black silk tie. Looking more adult than Max had ever seen him appear.

Q waited until Joshua and Maxwell drew closer. Duncan appeared behind them.  Q bowed his head, eyes averted, neck barred in submission to ruling Pack alpha in alignment with protocol.  “The Skyfall Pack were granted permission by the Third of the Boston Pack to enter Pack territory. The Skyfall pack requests a formal meeting with the alpha of the Boston Pack.  My alphas and I would like to visit Max and attend the full Pack gathering that will rule on a matter of offence against Pack."

Small dark wolf stood tall and never wavered in front of the powerful alpha.  Although wolf inwardly wanted to roll over on his back, bare his throat to his former alpha. Golden alpha came to stand at one side of small dark wolf.  Shaggy brown alpha to the other. James and Alec came to stand with Q as the Skyfall Pack let the connection come to the forefront. Alphas protected wolf.   

Max inclined his head acknowledging the subtle show of strength of the new pack.  After a moment he offered his hand to James and then Alec, ignoring the submissive wolf completely.  "This is an unexpected visit. What business do you have here?"  
  
"Unexpected?!"  Q forgot himself, exclaiming "Family business, Max!" And then staggered under the unanticipated cuff from golden alpha.  
  
"Respect!" Alec growled around teeth that ached to become muzzle.  "You will be mindful of the position you address at least!"  
  
Q bowed his head and wolf followed suit, not crawling in submission but showing deference to his former alpha. "My apologies, Max.  My concern for my sister caused me to forget protocol."  
  
Max assessed the young man critically, searching for the boy he knew so well.  He was buried beneath an unfamiliar layer of confidence that couldn't quite be disguised.  Youthful arrogance also, but the two men who claimed him thought they had that under control.  Max knew better.  
  
"I don't know who called you, but they went against my express wishes.  This is an internal discipline matter and needs no input from foreign packs."  Max turned and walked away up the drive calling back over his shoulder "your mother is in the house.  She wants to see you."

Zaquary turned to his alphas momentarily, unspoken conversation passing between them, before heading towards the farmhouse to see his Mother and adoptive Grandmother.  Rosalyn and Eleanor were seated at the kitchen table coffee cups sat in front of them. The kitchen had obviously been the recent center of activity for a pack meal with things setting to a quiet din for a few moments.  
  
Rosalyn quickly rose from the table, crossing the kitchen to embrace her son. "Zaquary!  Eleanor said you were coming but I..." She struggled to hold back her tears as she pulled him in for a tight hug, arms pulling him in close.     
  
"Where else would I be?" He buried his nose in the crook of Rosalyn's neck scenting.  Home. His mother. "Eleanor said you and Rachel needed me. Of course I'm here, James and Alec also."  
  
"Skyfall Pack, so we’ve heard. Come over her son and let me see you," came a voice from the other side of the room.  Rosalyn guided him, arm in arm, to where Eleanor sat at the kitchen table. Q glanced at his mother taking in how tired and red eyed she really was.  
  
"Come let me see you and give you a hug." Eleanor smiled up at him looking worn herself.  The incident was obviously taking a toll on everyone. "Our boy has grown up Ros. Look at him. All dressed up like a banker."  
  
"Still your boy Eleanor." Q gave her a kiss on the cheek, taking the chair next to her.  "Please tell me how this happened. Where's Rachel? I want to see her. Let her know I'm here."  
  
A look passed between the two women and Eleanor laid a veined hand on Rosalyn's forearm.  "She's moved into your old room in the annex. Ros takes her meals over to her. Your father thought it was for the best that she not be around the other children, just in case."  
  
"Just in case what?  The children are used to wolf.  No one here would hurt them, least of all Rachel." Q frowned remembering his early days at the farm as a new wolf in the company of a strange pack. "Max encouraged me to be around the children."  
  
Rosalyn sighed and pressed the heels of her palms against her red eyes.  She looked exhausted. "Max is furious with her. More angry than I have ever seen him."  A small sob escaped and Eleanor patted her arm.  
  
"None of that."  The wrinkled old woman leaned towards Q.  "The father and the alpha are at odds, Zaquary.  Rachel defied him, yes, but she has encouraged a division in the pack by her actions.  Maxwell needs to heal the rift, and needs to be seen to act on this offence from within.  Kate will come to defend herself I'm sure, but Max knows that Rachel is equally to blame for this mess."

“I’m going to see Rachel.” He announced suddenly giving Rosalyn a quick hug and headed out the backdoor.  Wolf bounded down the back steps looking for alphas. James and Alec were involved in a conversation with Richard, Max, Duncan and Josh.  Alec turned towards Q as he came down the steps, their eyes meeting briefly for a moment, both more wolf than human. Alpha pushed at wolf, fur against fur, snuffling at his ears.

Alec started to take a step towards his younger partner but Q shook his off and headed towards the Annex.   The feel of young inexperienced wolf grew stronger as he approached the Annex at the far side of the farm yard.  Small dark wolf slowly pushed out, reaching, seeking to calm the new wolf. New wolf paced. Whined. Tried to pull back from approaching wolf.    

Q climbed the stairs to the bedroom area of the Annex.  The door to his old room stood open. Cautiously he approached still trying to calm the other until he stopped just outside the open door.  Rachel sat on the floor pushed back into the far corner of his room besides the bed. Wolf cowered in the corner and snarled at wolf.

Q slowly approached her, hands out, palms up until he knelt in front of her.  “Rachel.” he slowly reached out to his younger sister before pulling her close into a tight hug.  “I’m here now, Rachel. It’s going to be fine.” Fingers combed through her hair. Small dark wolf snuffled at new pack sister.  “I promise I’ll make it alright.”

Rachel whined and curled her fingers into his clothes, clinging onto the familiar scent of her brother.  Silent tears rolled down her cheeks and dampened the front of Q's shirt. The young female crouched, tense, eyes rolled showing too much white and ears flat to her head, while the small dark wolf sniffed around her, learning her scent, committing it to memory as family. Pack.  
  
After a few minutes Q gently persuaded her to move to sit on the edge of his bed. Now her bed.  Signs of his sister littered the room, intermingled with the few possessions he had left behind.  "What happened?" He asked softly, tucking her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I got what I wanted" she said shakily.  The new wolf allowed the older to lay down alongside her.  He buried his nose in the thick fur at the back of her neck, grooming to calm the still quivering wolf.  "Kate agreed to do it. She thinks it's the way forward for the pack too, but Dad went crazy."  
  
Q sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I feel like I put this idea in your head.  I should have tried harder to dissuade you but I never thought you'd actually be silly enough to do it!"  
  
"Are you mad too?" The she-wolf rolled and bared her throat, whimpering.  
  
"No.  Not mad." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "But this meet is going to be rough.  We'll stand with you. All three of us."

Q moved to lean against the headboard of the bed, pulling Rachel up to sit in between his legs so she could lean back against him.  “Alec and James both asked to become. They both made that decision on their own, like you.” He leaned his head down to brush against her hair, scenting in the smell of wolf that seemed so foreign to be coming from his younger sister.  “I admit I wasn’t for it at first. Fearful. But once they convinced me, laid out all the facts and wants, I made sense.” He paused for a moment thinking back on all the arguments the three of them had about his alphas changing. “I wouldn’t change it for the world now.”

“Dad doesn’t even want to understand.” Rachel huffed pulling his arms around her tighter. “He doesn’t understand that I was pack in every way except for physically being wolf.  Our whole family and extended family are wolf. I just wanted to belong. Completely.” Her voice broke and he was sure she was going to break down and cry but she shoved it away. “He is such a stubborn jerk, Zaquary.”  She snarked. Wolf snarled too.

“Stubborn is a good word to describe, Max.” Q huffed.  “And a lot more words also. But in the long run Rachel, he is a good alpha.  There are a lot worse.” Like my arsehole brother, Mycroft. He reminded himself that things could be a lot worse.

“Mom and Dad are fighting over me.”  Wolf instinctively pushed farther into the fur of small dark wolf seeking comfort of pack brother.

“I know.  I saw her and Eleanor.  Eleanor was the one who called me for her.  Went behind Max’s back.” Q pulled the feel of her pack sister in deeper and let the walls fall, reaching out to his alphas.  Alphas came rushing in with force causing him to gasp, the sense of alpha overwhelming. Rachel shuddered in his arms.

“And that is my alphas.” He grinned down at her.  “You’ll get used to them. There's always a chaotic feral feeling that surrounds them.  Nothing like you ever feel within the Boston Pack. They may look good in suits but they are as untamed as it comes as wolf.”  He could feel alphas pulling at wolf. Pushing at wolf to stand with them. “I need to go Rachel. Need to talk with Alec and James.  But I’ll be back soon.” He leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek. “Remember. I will stand with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure you want to stand in opposition to Max, Q?  You could be burning bridges that you'll later regret." Alec leaned against the double rail at the edge of the yard, wrapping his arms around Q's waist and pulling him back against his chest.  Alpha snuffled anxiously at small black wolf who rolled onto his back and allowed the larger to lick the fur of his throat.   
  
"I don't have a choice Alec.  This is threatening the family but Max is too stubborn to back down."  Q looked up the hill towards the large fire that was being stocked ready for the pack gathering in the evening.  "He's putting pack first and hurting Ros and Rachel in the process."   
  
"Your letting your personal feelings cloud your judgement Zaquary.  Max is a good alpha. He's following pack law the same way he would if any of us overstepped." Payton lounged on the grass in front of them. Nathaniel perched on the top rail.   
  
James sat beside Payton nodding in agreement.  "I see where he is coming from, Q." He held up his hand to ward off Q's protest. "Sometimes you have to be seen to make the unpopular decision without favouritism or you lose the respect of those you lead."   
  
"Rachel has forced an impossible decision on him.  Kate will be a big loss to the pack." Alec nuzzled Q's ear, pushing alpha at him.     
  
Nathaniel jumped down and faced his former partner.  "You're assuming Kate will be the one who faces discipline.  Not all of us agree with what your sister has done." The tall dark haired man stalked away towards the house leaving Q staring after him.

Q watched Nathaniel head off towards where the rest of the Boston Pack was gathering.  Wolf pushed against wolf but it was returned with a snip and a warning growl. Payton and James both watched as wolf moved through Q’s eyes along with an almost silent whimper.   
  
“He’ll get over it all, Zaquary.  Give him time. He just in some ways has never given up hope that you would eventually come home again.” Payton glanced up at the shadow of her younger brother moving through the field.   
  
Q sighed and leaned back further into his alpha.  Wolf pushed against alpha’s side and lay down tightly next to him.   “I just can’t leave her to this all by herself. It’s not right.” He looked to James and back at Alec.   “She’s barely the same age I was when Mycroft turned me. She needs pack. Needs family.”   
  
“We aren’t insisting that you don’t stand with your sister, Q .  Just think about the outcomes beforehand. You know how you and James tell me I never think before jumping in with both feet.”  Alec chuckled against his hair pressing his face into scent his wolf.

“But if it comes to it Q, where we need to address the issue, you need to let Alec and I do all the talking. We are your alphas.” Q immediately tensed. Wolf moaned and try to rise to his feed but was pushed back down by a heavy paw to the middle of his back.  “This is more than just a fight between your teenage sister and her parents. It's pack protocol. Serious negotiations.”

“You are no longer part of this pack, Q.  You're ours. Our pack.” Alec spoke from behind him. Alpha flowed outward. Q bowed his head baring his neck to alpha.  “Remember that Q. We’re outsiders here now as wolf, even though this is your family.”

Q started to protest but alphas pushed against him from both sides. Q sighed.  Wolf whined. “Alright. But I'm not abandoning her.” He pulled away from Alec, eyes full brilliant wolf in the darkness and headed off towards the farm house.  

“You two haven't mellowed his stubbornness in any way.” Payton laughed watching him.  “But he has changed.”

“We all have.” James stood from where he had sat on the ground.  “Alec, I think we need to speak with Richard. See how he thinks this situation might play out.  Plot a strategy. Q obviously cannot be logical in this situation so it's up to you and I to take control.”

"Katherine is not an impulsive woman" Richard said, leaning forward in his lawn chair.  The agents had found the old couple in the huge motor home and Richard had brought them to his small picnic set to talk.  "As a policewoman she can't afford to be. Max was too angry to face her, but she and I have talked briefly."   
  
"What was her reasoning?"  Alec enquirer sipping from the mug of black coffee Eleanor had handed him before she shuffled off to the house to help Rosalyn with food preparation.   
  
"Rachel is a child.  I know there's not an 'age of consent' for being bitten, but morally speaking, did Kate not have an issue with her being a minor?"  James frowned. It was something he found difficult to comprehend. Why an officer of the law would be swayed by the whim of a teenage girl.   
  
"Like yourselves, Katherine understands what wolf brings to her job.  Rachel was considering a career in the police, or maybe the forces." Richard eyed them shrewdly.  "She made a good reasoned argument, according to Katherine. Bite now, stabilise wolf, gain experience and be at prime condition when training commences.  She would already have an advantage. Where do you think she got her ideas from?"   
  
The agents exchanged a glance. "Fuck.  Q is not going to be happy about that. He already blames our choices for this mess."   
  
"I won't lie to you boys; Maxwell does also.  His tolerance for you being here is thin. It's only Ros he is thinking of.  Letting her see her boy before she loses both him and her eldest daughter."   
  
"Loses?"  James stiffened.  "What is in his head, Richard?"   
  
"Honestly, I'm not sure, but Duncan and Joshua, as well as several senior pack members are pushing for banishment for both."  He looked troubled. "Sometimes the needs of a pack weigh heavy on an alpha. You will learn that with each hard decision. Maxwell will do what he feels is right even if it hurts his kin.  I don't expect either female to remain here for long."

Q had stopped just shy of where the rest of the pack had been gathering around the bonfires when he headed back towards the farm house.  The even present feel of wolf surrounded him with familiarity. Family, pack, but not quite anymore. He was a part of but not. There was no longer any small intimate group of younger wolves for him to curl up with beside the fires, to mingle, talk, and relax.  Q was uncomfortable. Wolf whined and howled seeking pack that it recognized.

And when did Nathaniel become such a bitter ex-boyfriend, the thought crossed Q’s mind.  Small dark wolf sought out larger dark wolf only to receive a growl when he approached. He thought things had been on good terms still with them.  But maybe this entire fiasco with Rachel had just brought it all to the forefront. Maybe Natty had still thought that some way, he would be coming home. 

It was even more evident to him that the choice of turning Alec and James, forming a new pack, had consequences that they had not even completely thought through at all. He tried to tell himself that Alec and James were already his alphas.  That wolf has recognized that long before they turned. That it would have happened eventually… probably. 

The main thing now was that he needed to do right by Rachel.  Ease this somehow for her. It wouldn’t be long before Max called the Pack meeting together.

Q sighed.  Wolf whimpered. Boston pack to one side of the yard.  Skyfall pack to the other. 

He headed over to where Alec and James were speaking with Richard but stopped short there also.  Wolf torn by the all too familiar sensation coming from both packs. 

Q admitted defeat and headed for the kitchen finding it bustling as always before a pack meet.  Payton nodded at him as he passed but Josh blanked him even when his sister elbowed him in the ribs.  Wolf whined at the new wariness of the pack third, but the she-wolf approached and licked his torn ear giving him a half-hearted playful cuff.   
  
"Come help me with this sauce" Ros called from across the kitchen.  He smiled at Payton and went to the woman who was his mother, sliding one arm around her waist and burying his nose in her hair for a brief moment.  When he smiled down at her sadly, wolf eyes stared back matching his own. "Max will call us together in a few minutes. I hate to burden you with this, Zaquary. You are a good boy and we miss you so much.  I know what is going to happen..."   
  
She choked back a dry sob and Q hugged her tighter, startling when he felt a stirring of consciousness that was not Ros herself.  "You'll always be our parents. Perhaps Max will see sense? But you're going to be too busy to dwell on it soon. Congratulations."   
  
"Oh my god, how did you...?"  He grinned at her shocked expression and shrugged. "Not sure, but I'm right?"   
  
She nodded. "Not even Max knows yet.  I didn't want him to think I was using it as a bargaining tool for family."  Her hand brushed protectively over her stomach but before they could speak any more of it the call came to gather.   
  
Alec and James caught up with Q in the hall and the three moved to the door side of the large living room.  Ros went to the central sofas in front of the fireplace but unusually she sat formally at the furthest end rather than perching in the arm by her husband.   
  
Eleanor sat between her and the three highest ranking wolves, Max, Duncan and Josh.  Richard, as former alpha, had a stool closer to the fire. The others gathered, some chatting but others looking silent and grim.  Zoe waved at Q and then curled on the floor next to a scowling Natty. Kate, her red hair falling in a thick plait over one shoulder, sat in one of the large armchairs with Toby on one side and Joe on the other. Q was pleased to see she had some allies in the pack.   
  
"I call this meeting of the Boston pack to order". Silence immediately filled the room as Max's voice boomed and he let his alpha roll out to touch every wolf in the room. "A serious breach of pack law has occurred and we must consider the consequences. We must hear the pack view of the events that led to my daughter Rachel being turned.  We must weigh up your opinion and then we must agree, as your alpha, second and third, on any punishment that is due."   
  
Duncan stepped forward at Max's signal.  "All pack may speak freely and be heard."     
  
He looked directly at Q who sat between Alec and James on dining chairs. Wolf growled at the elder arrogant beast that confronted him. Alphas quickly pressed alongside the small dark wolf, soothing and reassuring.     
  
Duncan continued unfazed. "We welcome the Skyfall pack who made formal approach to be here which was granted by the Alpha." His tone said he thought Max was wrong, but for once the Alpha did not reprimand him.  "You are kin, but you hold no authority here. You will speak and be heard only if the Alpha wishes it so." He smirked at the three but all remained impassive even if their wolves had hackles raised.

Q felt Rachel approach the large living room where pack was gathered to decide her fate and future. She lingered in the hallway that led to gather.   Wolf whimpered and cowered. Wolf brushed against wolf snuffling at her ears. Pack brother to sister. Murmurs could be heard through the room as Rachel’s appearance.  She stopped in the doorway just within view of the three non Boston pack wolves. Q eyes never left those gathered in the room as he reached out a hand to his sister and pulled her to stand just behind him.  He would protect his sister, stand for her no matter the outcome. Alphas huffed at them but allowed the non Skyfall Pack wolf close in. 

Toby motioned to Duncan wanted to have the floor to speak.  “There are those of us who feel that this has not been an offence against pack.. wolf ways. Do we always want a turn to be seen as a traumatic experience?  Has the thought been considered that there may be those amongst us who would partner outside of wolf who would not care whether or not they might become changed just through contact with their partner?”

“The young pup presented a good argument to Kate that there are those of us who can see the logic in.” Joe spoke up.  He laid a hand on one of Kate’s shoulders. “She looked to her future. The young one has been around pack all her life, lived with every aspect there is of being wolf, and if you think it was hidden from her and she didn’t understand it all, then you are fooling yourselves.”

“She’s too young to have made should a decision on her own.” someone from the back of the room commented.  “especially not involving the consent of the pack alpha.”

“Kate was out of line and should have informed the pack alpha when the girl approached her.”  another voice commented.

Eleanor started to speak but Richard laid a hand on her arm.  “Not yet Ellie. You’ll have your turn.” Debate continued back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, opinions from both sides oftentimes involving a strong emotional response.  

Wolf whimpered and the same escaped from Rachel openly.  Q glanced back at her, eyes full wolf and took her hand in his.  “Don’t do it, Q.” Alec murmured close to his torn ear laying a hand on Q’s shoulder as alpha pushed out to both of them trying to calm wolf.   

Q glanced up and caught his mother’s gaze hoping she knew that he would do what was needed for his sister no matter what the outcome was to be.  He owed this to Rosalyn. He smiled softly at her and nodded. Rosalyn struggled to contain her emotions but nodded back to him. The voices of the pack grew louder around them as the pack argued back and forth.  

There was a brief lull in the arguing and James stood up.  Alec looked questioningly and wolf whimpered behind him, but Alpha stood tall until he was acknowledged by the home alphas.  Duncan waved at him to sit down but James spoke clearly. "I request to speak, as visiting alpha and as pack to one who is kin to the family at the centre of the Boston pack."

"Sit!"  Duncan growled, but Max turned to face the golden alpha, wolf to wolf.  A deep rumbling growl started up in James chest that raised the hairs on the nape of Q's neck.  He laid his free hand against James' back, and Alec reached out to touch Q's arm, completing a connection between pack that made Rachel shudder from her physical connection to Q.  Wolf eyes turned to wolf eyes and the two young ones huddled close together.

"Speak if you will, Bond."  Max stood square on to the outsider, not challenging but asserting his dominance.  "You've heard the views of our Pack. I will have unity. One law, pack law. No exceptions."  He glared at his daughter, curled in the protective arm of his adoptive son. He bared his teeth in a snarl.  A number of voices protested, but all felt the dominance of Alpha roll through the pack, silencing everyone.

"I am an outsider.  An independent." There were some grumblings from the group of people in the vicinity of Nathaniel, but Q noticed Zoe elbow his former partner hard in the chest.  He needed to talk to Natty before they left. There was too much between them for this to be the final nail in the coffin of their closeness. Bond continued. "I can speak as someone who made the choice to turn, in the same way Rachel did.  After long, considered, deliberation." He glanced back at the teenage girl. He could feel the anxiety from her wolf, but the girl seemed composed even if she gripped her brother's forearm with knuckle whitening strength.

"For too long wolf was seen as a curse.  You banded together because you needed others around you who understood what it was like.  This..." James gestured around the room at the gathered Boston pack. "This is family. Acceptance.  But still you see your wolf as a disability." 

A chorus of protest greeted his words but Max silenced them with a snarl.  "I will hear him." Turning back to Bond he said "You better have a bloody strong argument."

Bond rolled his neck like he was preparing for a physical fight.  Two dozen pairs of eyes focused on him, predators sensing prey. Pack standing against Pack.  "I asked to be wolf. Alec also. We saw the advantages to our profession. perhaps we did not understand what it meant for our personal life initially, but neither of us regret our choice. We have built a pack - a strong one."  He reached out to alpha mate and wolf, and the connection blazed through him, consciousness of the other two becoming an acute awareness in his head. 

An alien presence lurked at the edges and James shook his head, trying to dislodge it, but it clung harder.  "It's Rachel" Q hissed in a low tone, and James raised his head, scenting for a moment, linking the scent of the she-wolf with the presence in his head.

"Rachel saw the potential for her own future career.  Kate listened to her, not as an adult might humour a child, but as a young adult with fresh new ideas."  Bond smiled at the nervous young woman. She gave a tiny smile in return and stepped forward at Q's urging to stand beside James.  "A teenager who has grown up around Pack - a strong, connected, close Pack - is bound to want to belong to this extended family. Maxwell, you are a family man.  A good Alpha. Yet you won't even consider that your daughter would be an asset to your pack."

"This life is not something to be sought!"  Max growled and Duncan snarled also. Joshua hovered behind the pair looking unhappy.  Both of his siblings were glaring at him for different reasons.

"Yet you allowed the pack to be around your family.  Your children to socialise with Pack. And you expect them to never consider that to continue to belong as they grow older, they must become wolf?"

"They will always be welcome here on the farm."  Max smiled at Ros but there was anger simmering between them.  " They don't need to be wolf."

"But if they want to be?"  Q couldn't help himself. He surged out of his seat and past his alphas to stand defiantly in the space between the two packs.  He was aware of dozens of eyes on him. Could still feel the memory of many of the Boston Pack even though Alec and James had claimed him.  

“Q… Respect.”  Alec cautioned.  The two divided extremes of the Boston Pack surged over him threatening to send him to his knees.  Alpha presence pushed the the din of emotions pulling him back through their connection. “Q… Come here...” Alec pushed.  Alpha pushed against small dark wolf herding him back to where he belonged now. Alpha huffed against his torn ear. Wolf whimpered and cowered.  

Q moved back eyes never leaving the ruling members of his former pack.  Alec’s large hand grasp his shoulder moving him back to stand next to him, arms brushing against each other.  Q whimpered as the strong presence of alpha flowed over him. “Shush Q.” Alec whispered to him in low tones. 

Banter continues back and forth amongst both sides.  Some calm and respectful. Others terse, angered, on the verge of a fight.  Twice more Alec’s strong presence had to hold Q back from inserting himself into arguing.  An hour later Maxwell spoke, easing his voice above the others as the alpha of the pack asserted himself,  “I believe we have heard everyone’s voice, both sides. We will take all into consideration as we make judgement.”  Maxwell motioned to Duncan and Joshua and the three removed themselves from the main body of the pack to the backyard to converse over the decision to be made.  

The seemed to be a sigh of relief in the room as the three exited the room.  Q turned to press his nose to Alec’s shoulder, scenting trying to calm himself as a hand snaked out in the direction of Rachel seeking her out also.  James glanced over both their heads catching Alec’s attention. A silent conversation passed between the two alphas, both reading the room that the outcome was not going to be a welcomed one.  Both automatically slipped into mission mode. Extreme caution was going to be needed in how they proceeded from now on being in another pack’s territory, even though some were extended family.  When the ruling came, anything could happen.

A ripple of tension spread through both packs as the Boston Pack leaders returned.  Max looked grim, and Joshua unhappy, but Duncan glanced between Kate and Rachel with a smug smile.     
  
Both small wolves paced restlessly in low circles, shivering and growling anxiously.  They scratched at the bodies that trapped them, seeking a way to break free. "James..." Alec said softly when Q whined shoving his nose hard against the taller man's collarbone.  Rachel pressed closer to her brother and looked up gratefully at the blond agent when he moved up to her other side. He smiled and squeezed her elbow discreetly.    
  
"We have deliberated and come to a decision."  Maxwell's voice carried clearly around the large room, helped by the roll of Alpha over every one of them.  "It was not easy, but we are agreed." He deliberately avoided looking towards his wife and daughter, instead taking a step towards Kate.     
  
She stood in one fluid movement, confident, but not arrogant.  Bowed her head in a show of respect for her Alpha. "Max. I accept whatever you think is appropriate, but I don't regret helping Rachel.  She is a credit to you and Ros."   
  
Max gave her a steely look but didn't comment on her statement.  "I have had to consider that you have a life in the city. A job, home, partner.  None of those things can be easily uprooted in reality. Sending you away is not practical."   
  
"It would take time to process a transfer request, but it could be done."  Duncan started, but Max held up a hand to silence him.   
  
"You are skilled and valued wolf.  Excellent pack member and a great mentor.  You would be a loss." Alpha stood over the wolf who gazed back calmly.  Kate waited patiently for Max's judgement. "There is dissent within the pack.  An issue that must now be more widely debated before anyone" he glared around the room "thinks of bringing anyone else to wolf.  To discourage such a foolish choice, your punishment will be this... I will not force you to leave, but you will have no Pack contact for a period of twelve months.  When you leave here tonight you will not be welcomed to any pack gathering for a year."

Boston pack alpha then turned his attention towards the other dissident on trial in this pack matter.  Alpha loomed threatening to overwhelm both smaller wolves who cowered and whimpered. Both crouched, belly to the ground, within inches of rolling over in submission.  Small dark wolf pushed just beneath the skin threatening to break free as a whine broke free from Q. 

“Q…” Alec shushed him gripping his shoulder tight. Eyes full wolf as he stared up at Alec.  Shaggy brown alpha snuffles against smaller wolf’s torn ear. Fur brushed against fur.

“Rachel. This also was an extremely hard decision,” Max began, voice edging on slipping into wolf. “But once again, this was a unanimous decision.  

“For your role in this action against pack law and defiance of ruling pack alpha,” the silence of the room was broken by a soft heartbreaking sob from Rosalyn who had managed to be silent until now.

“For a period of two years you will be banished from the Boston Pack. At such time there will be another pack hearing to deem if you have learned what is is to belong to pack.”  

“Maxwell!  You can't!” Rosalyn openly sobbed as Eleanor pulled her into a tight hug.

“Arrangements will be made for you to live with another pack within the next few days.  Until then you will remain in the Annex with no pack contact.” Max continued.

"Holmes left you with his cast off pup.  Might as well send him one of yours." Duncan stares directly at Q with a glint in his eyes.  Max turned a growled low threatening immediately causing Duncan to bow his head to his pack alpha

“No!  You can’t.”   Q growled more wolf than human trying to pull away from Alec to reach Duncan.  Alec wrapped a large arm around Q’s waist pulling him back against him so he could not get to the pack elder.

Rachel stood next to James in silent shock, tears streaming down her face.  Smaller wolf howled as it rolled over on its back barring its throat on complete submission to alpha.

“James…” Alec looked over the heads of the smaller siblings questioning.

James stepped forward as he gave Rachel a gentle nudge towards Alec and Q.  Blonde alpha rose to stand between his pack and the local territory pack. Skyfall pack growled low, daring.  “We’ll take her. Skyfall pack will accept responsibility for her.”

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

There was a knock on the door of Q's old bedroom and without waiting for the quiet invitation to enter, Alec pushed the door open.  Two figures were curled together on the bed looking incredibly small in the dim light. Q raised his head to look at his partner. "Alright?  How is it going?" he asked anxiously, shifting carefully so as not to disturb his sleeping sister.

Alec bent to give him a lingering kiss and then dropped into the armchair by the bed.  "More slowly than I would like, but James insists we do this properly. Duncan is making it difficult, offering jibes at every opportunity.  Upset as Max is though, I can see him turning on the fucking bastard before too long, Pack or not."

Q nodded and sighed.  "He always was a wanker.  He hated it when I first came here.  Tried to make Max send me back, and then got into a right snit when Max nominated Joe to be my handler.  All these years and he still can't accept that he's only second, and Max overrules him at every opportunity."

"Well Max is a reasonable man.  This is clearly difficult for him,  Alpha and father at odds within him, but he's sticking to what he feels is right by Pack.  And he's dealing with James fairly, insisting on making some kind of financial provision for her."  He indicated the sleeping girl. "Have you eaten yet this evening?"

"No.  I was waiting for you to come back and then I was going to slip across to the kitchen to see Ros and Eleanor.  They are eager for news also, and we are leaving tomorrow without them being able to say goodbye properly. I want to reassure Ros that I will look after Rachel.  She can trust me."

"It's not right that you are acting as runner between the two packs, Q.  I know you're linked to both, but-"

"Not two packs anymore Alec"  Q interrupted. "Our pack, and my parents.  My family, my siblings, and you two. You all mean such a lot to me and I am determined we will come out of this in the best way possible, for Rachel's sake."

"And for yours"  Alec smiled, helping Q off the bed and kissing him once more.  The embraced for a couple of minutes, breathing in the scent of belonging, until Alec pushed him gently away.  "Go. I'll keep an eye on her. But for fucks sake bring some food back with you, or I'll piss everyone off by dialling out for pizza."

Q crossed the twilit yard and was almost to the house when he became aware of a wolf in the shadows.  "Natty?" he called and the wolf stepped into the light, changing within seconds into his former partner.  Nathaniel scowled at Q. Wolf growled at wolf. Q's hackles raised and he growled right back. "You know this is not fair?  I understand, I do. But I don't feel bad for standing by my sister and taking her in. Yes, we are building a pack far away from here, but that's just the way life is for me now."

“You were supposed to come home for good.” Nathaniel started voice still barely forming words in a human tone.  “Here where you belong with family.”

“You mean with you, don't you Natty?!”  Q snarled back at him. “Not with Alec and James.”  “There not good for you. They’ll hurt you are worse.”  Nathaniel took a step towards him. Small dark wolf snapped at other dark wolf forcing him to stop. 

“They’re my alphas Natty!   Where they go, I go. Wolf follows alpha.” Q sighed dropping his offensive posture. “You know that once wolf decides, there is no denying it. Please don't make this any harder than it already it, Natty.”

“I… I had hoped things would be different.” Nathaniel moved into Q’s personal space, close enough that Q could feel the warmth of wolf in the cool night air.  Nathaniel cautiously reached out and took Q’s hand. “I'm sorry we ever walked away from each other. We shouldn't have.”

“We can't change what wolf dictates now, Natty.  You’ll always be my pack mate.” Nathaniel leaned in running his nose over Q’s ear and hair, scenting the smaller wolf before stepping back.  

“Best go see Ros and Eleanor.” Nathaniel nodded towards the house giving Q’s hand a squeeze before stepping farther.  “Your mother is really upset. She needs to see.”

“I’ll miss you too, Natty.” Q headed towards the house leaving Nathaniel standing in the dark.  

With the closure of the official pack meet two days previously much of the pack had left the farmstead already not wanting to linger and intrude on the Lewis family's pain as they prepared to lose their daughter for an extended period.  

Dinner preparations were underway in the kitchen for the adults while the eldest two children after Rachel cleared the remains of the children's meal away.   
  
"Will, Suzy.  Go start bedtimes please.  I'll finish up here." Q ruffled William's hair as he passed, smirking when his 14 year old  brother smoothed it back into place. "Looking good, Will. The girls must be falling at your feet."  Q teased. Suzy giggled and the pair left the kitchen bickering good naturedly as only siblings could.   
  
"They miss you" Ros said softly as she took a stack of sticky plates from him.  She lowered them into the hot soapy water and leaned against the sink staring out into the dark yard with a sad expression.     
  
Q hugged her, kissing the top of her head.  Mother wolf lay tolerantly while the young black male snuffled and groomed her ears, whining quietly until he flopped beside her.  "It will all turn out ok, I promise" Q whispered. "We'll come back. Both of us."   
  
She nodded sharply and pulled out of his arms, drying her hands briskly and picking up a knife to begin slicing carrots at the table.     
  
Eleanor looked up from her sweet potatoes and smiled at them both. "Well, London will be an experience for her.  She'll come back all grown and telling us how she runs that pack. They need a woman's touch to soften the rough edges of those three boys."  She chuckled at Q's indignant exclamation.   
  
"I've packed for her" Ros said with forced brightness.  "Best ask if there is anything specific I might have missed.  It's hard when... When you can't..."   
  
"I know.  I'll ask. Anything we miss can be shipped later.  Don't worry." He smiled trying to give her confidence.  "How are you feeling?"   
  
She grinned and stroked her flat belly.  "I made sure. Told Max this morning, but please keep it from Rachel a few more weeks.  I'll tell her when I'm ready."   
  
"Of course.  I'll come and say goodbye in the morning before we head back to the hotel to pick up our luggage."   
  
He began poking in the fridge and lifting lids  on pans, sniffing appreciatively. "Don't get food like this in the hotel" he grumbled with a cheeky glance at Eleanor.     
  
She flicked a dish towel at him. "Get back to your exile in the annex.  I'll send food across with James when he and Max are done."   
  
"Thanks Eleanor. You're the best."

Q fussed around in the kitchen for a few more minutes hoping to leave Rosalyn and Eleanor in a little more settled and reassured mood than he had found them.  The last thing he did before heading back to Annex was to assure them again that they would do all they could to keep contact open and often, promising to talk both of them through how to use Skype.

Q stepped out the backdoor into the dark that was partially lit by the bonfires burning in the backyard.  Halfway across the farmyard he was assaulted by the intense overwhelming push of alpha just before Duncan stepped out of the shadows.  “You need to take your sister and those bastard alphas of yours and leave boy.” Duncan snarled at him. Alpha cuffed wolf, growling low menacingly.

Q staggered but held his own taking a step back from the taller man.  “We’re leaving tomorrow. Arrangements are already made.”

“You have been nothing but trouble and disruption for this pack since your bastard brother left you on our doorstep.  One of few mistakes I have seen Maxwell make as pack alpha.” Alpha shoved wolf to the ground standing over the small dark wolf teeth bared snarling close to his torn ear.

Wolf whimpered but Q stood firm eyes full wolf now, trying not to back away from Duncan.  “Let me pass Duncan and we’ll leave.”

“You need to leave and never come back here boy.  Do you understand?! You are no longer considered a part of this pack.  You never should have been.” Q shuddered and took a step back from Duncan.  Wolf whimpered and paced just underneath his skin, pulling, threatening to break forth.

“Q is more than capable of taking you on, alpha or not."  James stepped up behind Duncan, smiling dangerously in the dim light.  A non-human growl rumbled in his chest, but when Q reached out for Alpha he only found the faintest trace.   
  
Duncan jumped and whirled to face the foreign alpha.  "You... Freak. Where is your wolf?"   
  
"I would be careful what you choose to call us. We have skills you common turn wolves appear to lack, like shielding wolf when it suits us."  James stepped into Duncan's personal space. "And it suits me to keep an eye on someone high ranking in this pack who thinks he can banish my lover from his parents home.  This may be pack land, but it is not your place to dismiss us. Of course, I could leave you to fight it out...? I think you'll find that my fit young wolf is able to match a fat lazy alpha.  I will enjoy watching him kick your arse."   
  
Duncan scoffed but glanced warily at Q.  Wolf stood taller in the presence of his alpha, ears pricked and nose scenting the air.  The anxiety was still there in the smaller wolf, but he no longer whimpered and cowered. "I stand by what I said" Duncan ground out.  "None of you are welcome here and Maxwell is beginning to see sense finally."    
  
James dropped his shield and let the full force of alpha roll over the older man. Duncan staggered under the force of the unseen blow.  Home alpha yelped and crouched, shying away from this new stronger opponent, wilder and unfettered than any wolf of the Boston pack. James eyes glowed blue and fur began to sprout on his hands. He laughed out loud and it was Duncan's turn to shudder.   
  
"You are freaks.  All of you. Unnatural to seek wolf". He backed away towards the house away from the grinning part-changed alpha and the now alert young wolf.  "It will end badly for you. One day."    
  
He hurried off into the night and James drew Q in against his side, snuffling at his human ears.  "Alright?" He asked and when Q confirmed it he kissed him deeply. "He's a cowardly bastard that one, but sneaky.  Luckily your father and Richard are well aware of his shortcomings. Come on... One last night here and then we'll head for the hotel in the morning.  At some point we really need to talk to your sister. Let her know exactly what the hell she has gotten herself into."

James arm snaked around Q’s waist as the headed towards the Annex.

“James?”  Questioned glancing up at his alpha as they walked along trying to process what had just occurred between James and the other alpha.  

“Later Q.” James hushed him never looking his way, eyes focused in the building ahead of them.  “We’ll talk about it later Q. For now, some things I’ve felt from you and absorbed. Other things, let’s just say it gets boring out on missions at times.  You occupy yourself with trying things at times”.

James pulled Q in closer placing a kiss on top of his head.  “Right now we have more important things to discuss, like our growing pack.”

Alec was standing in the doorway of the Annex waiting for them. “Alright Q?  What the fuck was that all about?”

“Just Duncan trying to impress us.  Dealt with Alec.” James smirked. “At least for now but his ego won't let this go. We’ll need to watch him.”

“Is Rachel alright?” Q interrupted.

“Just waking.  Asked for you.” Alec shoved the outer door open for them and followed the two of them inside. “Hey you promised me food, you little shite or do I need to order pizza.”

“Eleanor is sending food over.  You would think you hadn't eaten in days Alec.” James shook his head but a smile curled at the corner of his lips.

“But it's Eleanor and Rosalyn cooking.  How can ignore that?! Up the stairs Q.”  Alec chuckled gently pushing him towards the staircase.  “You’ve a sister to attend upstairs who has just had her world turned upside down. Oh and she’s awake needing some answers and comfort.”  

Rachel was sitting in the middle of the bed when Q pushed open the door to what once was his sanctuary in the Lewis Farm Annex building.  The young wolf and young girl shuddered simultaneously as the wolf and alphas walked into the room. Q reached out a hand to her and crawled up into the center of the bed to sit next to her.   They were a stark contrast to each other. Rachel, blonde and tan from spending time outdoors. Q, dark and pale from spending too much time locked away in the basement of MI6. Wolf brushed against wolf seeking comfort of pack. Fur against fur.  

“Negotiations are done.” James stood at the end of the bed watching Q with his sister.  “When it came down to details, your father was more than reasonable. Much more than I could say in regards to some of the rest of the Boston Pack.”

“I doubt it.  He hates me.” Rachel sighed eyes still burning from all the tears she had shed over the last few days.

“You always wanted to go to visit London,” Q bumped shoulders with her trying to lighten the overly strained mood slightly. “I suppose we need to talk about…”

“It can wait until we’re home in London, Q.”  James quickly interjected. Q smiled slightly nodding his head.  Yes, all of that could wait until they were back safe in their flat in London.  Skyfall pack. MI6. The three of them. Wolf huffed against wolf’s ears.

“There’s plenty of room in the flat in London. Room of your own.  Eleanor and Rosalyn… Mum packed most of your things. What she didn't, we’ll get after you get settled in.”

Welcome to Skyfall Pack.” Alec smirked flipping down into the chair next to the bed. “Hope you can handle dysfunctional chaos.”

“It's not that bad, Alec…” Q slapped a hand at Alec’s closest arm scolding him.  

“Delusional Q.” James chuckled.  “Have you ever really paid attention to our life?!”   Rachel rolled her eyes at James. Q rolled his eyes at James.

“We’re doomed James.  Completely doomed.” Alec laughed.   “Hey where is this home cooked food you promised me, Q?”

Food arrived and Q and James went down to collect it leaving Rachel with Alec.  "Alright?" He asked, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring way.   
  
She returned a watery smile.  Of the two of Q's alphas she found Alec the more approachable.  "I don't know what to expect when we get to London. Zaquary is trying to be reassuring but..."   
  
"It will be fine, Rachel.  A lot different to what you're used to, but you're a brave kid.  Have to be to have chosen wolf. We might be unconventional but we stick together.  Close, like here. Anything you need, Q will make sure you have it. James and I too."   
  
"James and you what?"  Q said as he pushed back into the room, arms full of food containers.  Alec took the ones from the top that were in danger of sliding off and meeting the carpet, distributing them between the four of them.   
  
"Nothing" Alec and Rachel chorused raising suspicious looks from both Q and James.  They grinned at each other. "Tell me more about London while we eat."   
  
Rachel picked at her food while the three men gave her the tourist spiel for their home city.  Q nudged her. "Eat up. From now on you'll be eating our cooking, take out or restaurants. I promise it's not all bad.  They're actually pretty good."   
  
They chatted quietly while Alec and James lounged watching a film until they began to doze.  Soon the siblings were curled together fast asleep.   
  
"Room next door is free" Alec said as James pulled a blanket over the sleeping pair.  He wrapped his arms around his partner from behind and rested his chin on James' shoulder.  Alphas wound around one another, scenting and grooming, while the two young wolves slumbered in a heap.     
  
They regarded their young lover and the newest member of their pack.  "What have we committed to, Alec? Max is trusting us to look after his teenage daughter.  Us, for fucks sake! We don't know the first thing about teenagers."   
  
"I don't think this young lady is your regular teen, James."  Alec pressed his lips to the nape of James' neck. "Let's just play it by ear for now.  If all else fails I know of the ideal emergency contact. Moneypenny would love a protege to train up."   
  
"Christ, are you that pissed off with Q?"  James chuckled, leading Alec from the room.  In the corridor he stopped, kissing Alec roughly.  "Want to make the most of the night? Who knows when we'll get a chance to fuck with a guest in the flat."   
  
"Not a guest, James, but we'll figure that out in London.  I'm not going to say no now am I?" Alec didn't give him a chance. 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morn, Q had tried to speak with James about what terms he and Maxwell had agreed upon for Rachel’s move to the Skyfall Pack but once again James had put off their conversation until they were home in London.  Wolf huffed in frustration at alpha, but sat patiently leaning into the much larger form of alpha. Fur against fur.

James and Alec were loading what things of Rachel’s they were taking with them to London into the rental car.  Since none of them had really come with anything other than carry on baggage then were able to take quite a few things of Rachel’s back with them.   Q had said his goodbyes to Rosalyn and Eleanor trying once more to assure them that Rachel would be well taken care of with them, keeping in touch as much as possible.

“Are you ready?” Q gave Rachel’s hand a squeeze, standing at one side of the gleaming black Hummer as Alec tossed the last of the luggage in the back end.   The vast farm yard was strangely deserted of life for this time of the day leaving their departure with an almost surreal feel. 

“Best load up you two.” Alec prodded them.  “If we miss our flight, we’ll never heard the end of it if we don’t appear on time on Monday morn, especially you, Q.”

“And I am not taking the blame for it this time.” James added from the other side of the Hummer, standing at the open driver’s side door.  Just then the sound of the back door of the house caught wolf’s attention and the feel of the older alpha as Richard appeared and headed down the steps in their direction. 

“Thought you were going to get away without telling me goodbye, did you.”  Richard reached out handing a plastic bag to Alec. “From Eleanor, just in case you need to calm Zaquary some before getting on the plane.” He nodded in Q’s direction with a smile.  

Richard helped Rachel climb up into the huge car and patted her knee when her eyes began to fill with tears again.  She clamped her teeth down on her trembling lower lip and forced a smile. "You're a good girl. Don't give Zaquary any trouble. Those two" he indicated to James and Alec "keep them on their toes.  I can't tell you how long it will take for you to see them as your pack, your alphas, but it will come I'm sure."   
  
Rachel nodded her head and Richard stepped away from the Hummer, waving to Q to join him.  They walked a few paces out of earshot and Q embraced the old man. "A new beginning. A growing pack."  Richard smiled. "Not where any of us thought you'd end up Zaquary, but we're all proud of you." Q glanced towards the house.  "Yes, even Maxwell. This is a hard decision for him. Find some understanding if you're able. Here, this is for you." Richard held out a slim white envelope with Q's name on it.  "I hope it helps."   
  
Q turned the envelope over and over on the drive to the airport until Alec snapped at him to either open it or put it away.  Scowling, Q stuffed it in his pocket and tried to concentrate on what needed to be done to settle Rachel in. He didn't take it out again until he was on the plane, strapped into his seat and feeling the medication blurring the edges of his mind.    
  
James and Alec were already deeply engrossed in conversation.  Rachel sat silently beside him by the window staring out at the Tarmac as they slowly taxied towards the runway.  Q smoothed out the single sheet of paper and began to read Max's large spiky handwriting.   
  
'Son, words are not my talent.  Your mother is the one who always knows what to say.  Maybe you will never be a parent, or maybe you just volunteered to become one, taking in a homeless new wolf like I did with you.  You will think I am harsh and that I put pack before family. Perhaps this is so. Alpha can be a burden when difficult decisions are called for.'   
  
Q sniffed and rubbed at his eyes, trying to clear his blurred vision.  "Fucking drugs" he muttered. He was surprised when Rachel squeezed his hand, though she never turned from the window.   
  
'We have had our disagreements, but I want you to know I am proud of the man you have become.  I know you will be a good role model for your sister, even though I find it hard to approve of some of your choices.  There may be better organised packs. Those with traditional values and strong wolf protocol. But your pack is something unique.  I hope to see you all thrive, but I cannot be comfortable with the way you choose to grow. No man should seek wolf, though perhaps the times change and I am out of touch.  Travel safely. Keep in touch with your mother. No matter what, this will always be your home. Max'   
  
The familiar rumble of engines and lurch of the plane brought Q back to the present. Alec reached for his hand and the letter slipped to the floor but Q barely noticed as the scream of jets grew louder and the plane raced to the end of the runway.  His stomach dropped as it rose into the air and he squeezed his lips together hard, willing away the building nausea and panic.   
  
"On our way home" Alec said softly, raising Q's hand to kiss his knuckles.  "Life is never dull for us."

Eight and a half hours later their flight sat down on the tarmac at Heathrow.  Alec took charge of herding the still slightly doped Q through the chaos of customs while James cleared bringing Rachel into the country using their MI6 clearance and some saga (which undoubtedly they would hear about after the fact).  They would concern themselves with a passport for her later.

Surrounded by a pile of luggage containing Rachel’s things, Q was still leaned into Alec as they waited for a cab to take them to their flat.  “James messaged Moneypenny to pop by the flat before we got home to make sure one of the larger bedroom on the second floor had clean bedding and wasn’t too much of a disaster for Rachel before we descended on the flat.”  Alec’s large fingers wrapped around Q’s upper arm to kept him from drifting too far away and falling off the kerb. 

“Moneypenny….” Q stared up at Alec with pupils half blown still and started to continue but Alec hushed him. 

“I know.  Just complicated new home arrival but we might as well throw her right into the heart of things from the beginning, Q.  Sink or swim.” Alec pulled him in placing a kiss atop his dark curls. “Not in Boston Pack anymore.” Alec chuckled.

Q turned and leaned back into Alec. “Rachel.  Don’t believe or listen to a thing Moneypenny tells you.  Evie will be a bad influence. ” Trying to give her a very serious look.

“Who’s he talking about?  Moneypenny? Evie?” Rachel questioned giving a curious look to James and Alec.”

“Oh you’ll find out soon enough.” James smirked.  “Alec, shove him in the cab. Time to head home.” Q was sit muttering something about not accepting anything from Moneypenny if it had a pink umbrella in it when Alec pushed him into the back seat of the black cab. 

Rachel kept up a stream of excited chatter on the drive to her new home, straining to look out of every window, trying to spot the London landmarks she was familiar with.  Alec and James indulged her, surprising themselves at how much they both knew about their home city. Q curled close to Alec's side, wolf dozing alongside the warm body of alpha until Alec nudged him back to consciousness.   
  
"Home at last, and we have a welcoming committee" Alec said smugly, pulling Q out of the car to stand. "Steady?" He asked, smirking.  "Go make peace with Evie and introduce the new girl. James and I will unload."   
  
Moneypenny was leaning in the front door, arms folded, with a full glass of wine held delicately in her fingertips.  She watched her close friend approach with a young blonde on his arm and pursed her lips. Jealous? No. But she was the number one girl in her best friend's life.  Still, she gave them both a broad smile and then slapped Q across the face. "And what the hell have you been up to now? Gabe has called me every day since you left."   
  
"First off, ouch!  What the hell was that for you evil bitch?"  Q growled, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you, Evie."   
  
"Missed you too.  Wine is open" she stalked away into the flat like she owned it, leaving Q and Rachel to follow.   
  
"Is that... Evie?" Rachel whispered, clinging to Q's arm.  "She's..."   
  
"Fucking scary.  Yeah, I know" Q giggled, wincing at the glare his best friend threw at him.   
  
"Introductions, Q-pee?" Moneypenny purred.  "Eve Moneypenny. And you are...?" She held out a glass of wine to Rachel who glanced towards Q, silently asking for help.  The young wolf cowered from the intruder. Q intercepted the glass and drank deeply, not caring that the alcohol would react badly with his residual medication.   
  
"Evie, meet my sister Rachel.  She's Pack. My pack. You better bloody well look after her, and you know...? Help with girlie stuff."   
  
Both young women glared at him, then exchanged a glance.  "Boys!" Moneypenny swept past Q with a smile, scooping up another filled wine glass and all but thrusting it into Rachel's hand.  "Come along. I'll show you your room. It's a bloody circus here at times, but they adore each other. Sickening really..." Her voice faded as she ushered the teenager upstairs.

“Moneypenny!  That is my sister!  My little sister!” Q yelled up the stairs as Evie rounded the corner of the staircase, Rachel following right along behind her.  “Behave!”

“Must welcome the newbie to the…” Moneypenny waved her glass of wine at him and smirked as she peeked back around the corner of the staircase. “I have no idea what to call this chaotic place, Q love.”  Rachel giggled at how frustrated within a few minutes her brother had become so flustered by this woman who obviously knew more about her brother than she did. 

“The females of this pack need to stick together and assert our dominance over you mere males.”  

“I like her!” Rachel smirked wide eyed at Q as she toasted him with her wine glass before she rushed up the stairs to catch up with Moneypenny. 

Q turned back from the stairs, free hand ran through his dark curls as he downed the rest of his glass of wine. “We are so doomed…” He rolled his eyes at Alec and James who had stood at the kitchen island watching the entire scene play out in front of them. 

“Moneypenny!   You let us tell her!” Q turned back to the staircase yelling again. 

“Tell me what Zaquary?”  Rachel called down the stairs laughing.  

“Doomed…” Q sighed as he sank down to sit on the bottom of the steps.

"I picked the nicest of the rooms up here for you" Moneypenny said over her shoulder, leading the way.  "Well, apart from theirs obviously, which is that one. Master bathroom here... Spare bedroom... And this is yours."     
  
She stood back and let Rachel enter first, grinning at the shocked look on the girl's face reflected back in the wall of mirrored wardrobes. "Somebody is a little vain. My money is on James.  Have you seen the state of the other two in the morning?" Moneypenny chuckled.   
  
"Is this all mine?"  Rachel put her wineglass on the bedside table and crawled up onto the huge bed, stretching out.  Widthways it was still bigger than she was tall. "I have my own bathroom! And this bed is huge!"   
  
"I guess it has to be big enough to accommodate your wolfie puppy piles" Moneypenny perched on the edge of the bed and studied the teenager who looked a little overwhelmed.  "You'll get used to them. For dangerous men they're pretty harmless."   
  
"It's just... Exciting and terrifying and exactly what I want but home seems so very far away."   
  
Moneypenny smiled at handed her wine glass over.  "Drink up. Wine makes everything tolerable, even your brother's singing in the shower."   
  
Rachel laughed.  "You said you're Pack, but you aren't wolf.  Are you some sort of apprentice, waiting to be turned?"   
  
"Good god no!  If your brother puts his teeth anywhere near my neck I'll shoot his balls off!  He's lucky I allow him to stick his nose in my hair without slapping too often."  Moneypenny drained her glass. "I suppose I could be best described as a glorified babysitter.  I keep an eye on Q when the boys are out and do my best to get him into trouble."   
  
"Shouldn't you be keeping him out of trouble if you're a babysitter?"   
  
"And where is the fun in that?"  They shared a laugh and Moneypenny glanced at her watch. "Twenty minutes... Yes, should be enough time to have them all worried.  Let's get a refill."

Evie and Rachel slowly made their way back downstairs to where the rest of the Skyfall Pack waited.  James and Alec were starting dinner and Q had retreated to the comfort of his tablet trying to catch up on email and notifications from work, glass of wine close by.

“Twenty minutes Moneypenny.  Twenty minutes.” He snarled at her when they appeared on the lower stairs.  “I am sure you have utterly corrupted her by now.”

“I do my best Q.” she smirked at him heading to the counter for a refill of her wine glass.

“Ignore them.” Alec chuckled. “They wouldn’t know the other one cared if they weren’t snarking at each other constantly.  “Hope you hungry. Not the same as Eleanor or your Mum’s cooking,” he nodded towards James. “But he is a fairly decent cook, so between James and Q we never starve around here.”

“We do not snark.” Q protested. 

“Then what do you call the ongoing ‘loving’ banter that goes on between you and Eve.” James scoffed.

“Ignore them.” Moneypenny pushed a glass of wine towards Rachel mimicking Alec’s comment.

“Seriously Rachel, if you need anything just ask, I’ll be more than…” James began but was interrupted.

“Oh look who is becoming the serious pack alpha….” Alec chided him.  Rachel stood wide eyed next to Moneypenny taking in the continuing banter that flowed in the kitchen.

“And yes, in answer to your question, It is always like this.” Moneypenny picked up the untouched glass of wine off the counter and placed it in Rachel’s hand.   

"Well one of us needs to be serious"  James grumbled. "We have responsibilities now.  A growing pack."

Moneypenny and Rachel moved to sit on the sofa opposite Q.  Rachel nudged him with her foot and when he glanced up frowning she hissed "James isn't going to try to be Dad is he?"

Q almost choked on his wine and Moneypenny roared with laughter.  "Unlikely" he snorted, nipping his nose that burned from the wine.  He glared at Moneypenny. "Will you stop giving my younger sister alcohol, you lush?  It's bad enough that you come in here and make yourself comfortable with a bottle whenever you feel like it.  I assume by the fact you're still here, that you're staying to dinner?"

Banter continued, Rachel even joining in as the wine relaxed her, although Q discreetly removed the fifth glass that Moneypenny poured for her.  The five gathered around the dining table to eat, laughing and chatting in spite of being tired from their journey. As the evening progressed, Alec shifted his chair closer to Q until he could wrap his arms around the young man, nuzzling into the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Q leaned against his chest, half on his own chair and half on Alec's.  Rachel's cheeks flushed as she noticed Alec's hand slide low in her brother's lap, flaming further when James passed to fetch more wine and tangled his fingers in Q's hair, drawing his head back to indulge in a slow, lingering kiss.

Moneypenny squeezed her hand and whispered.  "You get used to it. In public they are normally fairly well behaved but behind closed doors..."  She chuckled and threw a cork from the wine across the table. It bounced off James' head. "One of the reasons I gave you the bedroom at the end of the hall.  Bit of a screamer, your brother."

“You are such a cow, Moneypenny!” Q snarled, although a blush has risen on his cheeks, at her tossing a bit of pasta that still remained on his plate in her direction.  “I do not scream.”

James snorted back turned to them as his refilled his glass of wine. “It's a good thing you are not out in the field Q because you are such a bad liar sometimes.”  

“I think he just issued us a challenge.”  Alec pushed his nose into the dark curls in front of him scenting as he pulled Q in closer.    Q vaguely batted at Alec’s large hands but relented quickly. 

“See what did I tell you.  Feral. The entire lot… feral.”  Moneypenny gigged rescuing Rachel’s fifth glass from Q shoving it back in her direction.

“They just… I…” Rachel stammered trying to hold back a giggle.  “Definitely not the Boston Pack.” 

“James…” Alec through him a look nodding towards Rachel.  “She needs to know. Might as well start her off with knowing everything about our lives.  She’s a part now.”

“You're right Alec. Jumped right into the fire from the calm setting of the Boston Pack.” James sighed as he leaned back against the kitchen counter looking over their suddenly grown pack. “For her safety also.”

Q straightened up a little bit in Alec’s lap. “You're a part of this too Moneypenny.  We're relying on your assistance also.”

"Why not call Gabe? Have the full complement" Moneypenny smirked and ruffled Q's dark hair as she passed heading for the sofa.  She kicked off her heels and patted the leather beside her, indicating Rachel should sit. Q and his alphas joined them a few moments later on the opposite sofa, one crowding each side.   
  
"We've decided to leave Gabriel out if it for now"  James and Q both looked serious which made the teenager nervous.  Only Alec was still smiling although the odd look in his face was anything but reassuring.  "This is about pack background. Rules and regs for our behaviour, designed to keep you as safe as possible.  So listen." James commander in what he hoped was an authoritative tone.   
  
Q glanced over his shoulder at Alec who smirked.  Turning back to his sister Q rolled his eyes. "What James is trying to say... And is being a wanker about... Is that we have a lifestyle that makes you vulnerable, and I'm not talking about wolf.  Remember when I first came to London? Were you ever told why?"   
  
Rachel shook her head.  "Ros said you came here to work."   
  
"That's sort of true.  Do you know MI6?" When Rachel confirmed she'd heard of it, he continued.  "I was caught hacking their system. Their boss gave me a choice - work for them or face prison.  It's fairly obvious which option I chose.”

Q continued on trying to give his sister as much information as he could. “How could you not tell me any of this?!” Rachel chided him. “I thought we were close.”  

“Mum and Dad don't even know all of this, Rachel.  Don't you understand?! They less they know, the safer they are and the safer we are.”  Alec pulled him in a little closer trying to calm him. James’ squeezed his thigh, large calluses hand coming to rest there.  Alpha snuffled at wolf’s ears. 

“New perspective to a world that in your view was rather small” James commented.  

“It's not as doom and gloom as they are trying to make it out to be.” Moneypenny waved them off turning her attention to Rachel.  “Just listen to me and ignore them.” Q and Moneypenny fussed back and forth at each other as the conversation went on for another hour or so.  Rachel had a lot of questions expected from the curious teenager, some that the pack struggled to answer. It also brought to the forefront that their spontaneous decision to bring the new wolf into their pack was a definite change to their world.  

Finally James interrupted their chat that could, if let, go on for hours.  “Q, you for one, have to be at your post in a few hours. Which means, you need sleep.”

“But there are things we haven't...”

“And they we wait until we can all speak again tomorrow evening.” James insisted. “How about we let some of settle with Rachel.   A lot of changes in a short time. In sure she would like a little time to herself.”

"I should go too". Moneypenny slipped on her shoes and gathered up her handbag.  "James, could you get me a cab please?" She gave him a significant look that had him casually extricating himself from Q and Alec and going to the kitchen telephone.  Moneypenny followed. "Have you thought what Rachel will do here? College, maybe? Or a job? She can't stay cooped up here. She and Q may not be blood related but she has a sharp intelligence and a need to be entertained."   
  
"Things moved rather quickly.  We hadn't thought much beyond this evening.  But I see what you're saying. She's headstrong.  Needs a guiding hand". His grin spread. "Well volunteered, Moneypenny."   
  
"Oh no.  I'm more than happy to help out, but I'm not taking responsibility for her.  You might want to mention her to Tanner though. See if Six has anything to offer her.  I know she's wolf, and that comes with its own protection, but it wouldn't hurt for her to know one end of a gun from the other."   
  
"Not a bad idea.  I'll talk to Alec.  Run it by Q." He walked her to the door just as the black cab pulled up.  Leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Thanks for everything tonight, Eve. Just having you here has kept Q from flipping out over all of this."   
  
Alec was alone on the sofa when James returned.  He flopped down beside his lover and relayed Moneypenny's ideas.  "She needs to know where it's safe to run also. That needs to be a priority with her being so new."   
  
"Agreed.  Tomorrow, we'll go out to Richmond, all four of us."  He stood and pulled Alec up with him. "Let's go see where our little wolf is sleeping tonight."

Q was sitting on Rachel's bed when the two agents reached the long landing. He gave them a weak smile and turned his attention back to the mobile in his hand.  "I was just wondering if... Never mind." He tossed the phone onto the duvet beside him.    
  
"Alright, Q?"  Alec crowded in the doorway behind James, one arm automatically circling his blonde partner.   
  
"Rachel's in the shower.  I just... I feel bad dumping her in here, strange house, strange city, while we're all cosied up along the hall." The words came out in a rush, Q looking up uncertainty at his two alphas, concerned they would disapprove.  "I mean, she's Pack now, but all in there... Well it's a little weird right now."   
  
Alec's brow furrowed.  "What's weird?"   
  
James sighed and glanced over his shoulder.  "Really Alec? I'm pretty sure Q is saying that having his sister jump into bed with him and his two lovers is a tiny bit uncomfortable for him, a Pack or not."   
  
The ensuite door opened and Rachel wandered out in a robe, towel wrapped around her hair.  Her cheeks were pink but she glared at her elder brother. "Definitely weird!" She stated and Q jumped, embarrassed to be caught outing.  She made a shooing motion with her hands. "Go! You have work tomorrow. I'm fine, really. All this big bed to myself and no little ones creeping in with cold feet and arm fills of stuffed toys."     
  
When he didn't move immediately she rolled her eyes and Alec chuckled at the familiar trait.  "Come on Q, the lady has spoken. You're right across the hall if needed." He left and James followed.     
  
In the sanctity of their bedroom James stopped, thoughtful look on his face.  "You know she does remind me of Moneypenny. We'll need to chat to Q, but if we can tear her away from the excitement of the big city I think I could find work for her at Skyfall once the building work is complete."   
  
"Not a bad idea." Alec agreed.  "Think it over."

"Oh god I can't believe you compared my little sister to Moneypenny." Q sighed from the bedroom doorway.  Rachel had shooed him out too so she could revel in having a room of her own. He couldn't help but think that she was handling this transition much better than he had.  "I'm not sure the world could survive another Moneypenny."   
  
"Speaking ill of your partner in crime, Q?" Alec teased him grabbing one of his hands pulling him the rest of the way into their bedroom, a place where the earthy scents of alphas and wolf mingled.     
  
"No, but doesn't mean the word needs another clone Moneypenny to terrorize the UK."  Q glanced back towards the still open bedroom door still inwardly fussing over the events  of the last couple of days. Wolf whimpered seeking pack sister.    
  
Alec sat back on the edge of the bed pulling Q closer in to stand between his knees.  "She'll be fine Q. We'll be fine. Pack just grew a little."    
  
Q rolled his eyes at Alec and sighed as Alec's hands found his waist.  "I... just..." Wolf huffed at alpha who smuggled into the soft thick fur around his neck.    
  
"You just what?" James stepped up behind him trapping him between the two of them "What you need is bed and sleep.  Rough long weekend and you unfortunately have to work in the morn." Large blonde alpha pushed against small dark wolf.  Large heavy paw in the middle of his back pushed him to the ground    



	10. Chapter 10

A week later and another Monday morning.  Q stretched lazily between his two partners relishing the ache that only a good fucking could give him.  It had been too long since they had had time to properly enjoy each other. Alec reached for him and pulled him against his front, spooning him so his very hard cock nestled between Q's arse cheeks.     
  
"Morning.  You're not getting out of this bed until you take care of something."  Alec chuckled and nudged his hips so he slid up and down Q's crack.    
  
James opened one eye and groaned.  "It's not even 6:30’ and you two are rocking the bed.  Some of us don't have to report until 9." He rolled over onto his back.  "Do you smell coffee? Q, I think your sister is an angel. She made coffee again."   
  
"That's Ros's influence.  No lying in bed when there are mouths to feed."  Q slapped James stomach, ignoring Alec who was still gently rutting against him.  "You take care of Alec, I'll fetch coffee." He wriggled down under the duvet until he could drop out of the foot of the bed.  Alec was already pouncing on James who had perked up at the thought of caffeine and Alec's cock.   
  
Rachel was nowhere to be seen when he entered the kitchen but there was fresh coffee.  Q found a tray and poured 3 mugs, adding milk and sugar to Alec's. A delicious smell of baking pastries emanated from the oven and a quick peek revealed homemade chocolate croissants.  Q was suddenly reluctant to go back to bed, stomach rumbling appreciatively. Nevertheless he carried the tray upstairs, meeting Rachel fully dressed in black sweatpants and a cropped tshirt, just as he kicked the bedroom door open.

"I thought you would sleep until noon. Sounded like quite a workout" she smirked as she passed, glancing into the bedroom where Alec and James still lounged in bed.  "Pastries cooking downstairs. Need to keep your strength up boys if you're so committed to your exercise regime."   
  
Q blushed and Alec chuckled, completely unembarrassed by her teasing.  "Good thinking. Extra for me, please."   
  
"Sure.  No need for begging this morning.  Oh, please Alec, pleeeease..." She skipped along the corridor laughing at Q's mortified face.   
  
"Oh god.  That's all I need" Q groaned setting the tray on the bed between the two agents.  "My baby sister heard us having sex."   
  
"Heard you" James smirked, leaning over to kiss him.  Q wriggled between James and the tray, throwing his head back against the pillows dramatically.  "Noisy creature."   
  
"Aren't you horrified?!"   
  
"Not at all" Alec grinned.  "Seriously Q, we fuck all over this flat.  Do we confine ourselves to quiet quickies in the bedroom now, just because we have a new pack member?  She's going to hear us anyway, and she seems pretty cool with it."   
  
"But my sister.  My little sister...  Oh god..."   
  
An hour later all four of them piled into the Range Rover, Q still colouring whenever Rachel smiled at him.  He sulked in the back seat, arms crossed.   
  
"When we get there follow Q.  James and I will check you into the building."  The two agents exchanged a look and Rachel leaned forward.   
  
"You're sneaking me in aren't you?  It's ok, I overheard you talking. I can be trusted to follow instructions."   
  
James glanced at her over his shoulder.  "Really? That's a novelty for one of our wolves."  Q glared at him. "But good. That will make your induction to our world that bit smoother."


End file.
